I hate that sadness in your eyes
by GreenIllusions
Summary: Diciembre de 1925. Han pasado 11 años desde la ultima vez que Candy y Terry se vieron, sus vidas han tomado caminos diferentes, pero aun ambos buscan la felicidad. Ahora, tras una nueva tragedia, su caminos se vuelven a cruzar.
1. Prologo

_Hace mucho tiempo que empece a escribir esta historia, y de la cual lamento (como muchas otras) aun no tiene un final escrito, aunque sí pensado. He aprendido que a veces no vale que prometa ante el mundo que la culminaré, porque a decir verdad soy demasiado inconstante para hacerlo. Pero aquí se las traigo, para que vea luz, la conozcan y tal vez (solo un tal vez) le de un final. _

_Esta historia trata sobre uno de los primeros romances que me robaron el corazón, sobre _**_Candy y Terry_**_, y como me imagino fue su historia. También trata de la capacidad que tiene cada ser humano en superar sus penas, seguir adelante y vencer batallas, por muy difíciles que esta parezcan. Quizá halla uno que otro personaje que les causen cierta duda, pero son parte de la trama, pues en nuestra vida siempre van a haber personas que entran y que salen, nunca será constante. Así que espero que me disculpen si esos personajes que introduje no son de su agrado, les prometo que son solo especias para darle sabor a esta historia._

_El título esta inspirado en la letra de Angie de The Rolling Stone, canción que les recomiendo mil veces. __En fin, espero que la disfruten de esta historia. _

* * *

><p><strong>I hate that sadness in your eyes<strong>

_**(Odio esa tristeza en tus ojos)**_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_"Cuando menos lo esperamos, la vida nos coloca delante un desafío que pone a prueba nuestro coraje y nuestra voluntad de cambio."_

_**Paulo Coehlo**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGO<strong>

**26 de Noviembre de 1925.**

Los primeros rayos de luz que se posan en el suelo aquella mañana son de un tono opaco, sin vida, carente de cualquier emoción. Los hombres caminan lentamente cargando en sus hombros el peso inerte de la muerte, dejando a su paso una estela de grises y salinas lágrimas. Las mujeres sollozan en silencio, sus hombros se agitan y sus miradas inundadas de pena se pierden en un mundo que pareciera haberse apagado de repente. Un hombre ha muerto, se ha extinguido su fuego.

La dama lleva el cabello recogido en un moño alto, las manos enguantadas en terciopelo negro y los hombros cubiertos por un chal exquisitamente tejido, el brillo de sus ojos aparentemente se ha consumido tan solo dejando dos orbes vacios, cenizas de lo que alguna vez fueron. A pesar de que el mundo pareciera haberse quedado sin sonido, aun se escuchan los fragmentos de su corazón roto que van cayendo a cada paso. Los remiendos se han deshilachado y los trozos que aun permanecían unidos se estrellan uno a uno sobre el camino rocoso que divide al cementerio en dos.

Ya la dama no tiene más lágrimas que llorar, se ha secado por dentro. La pena en su alma es tan pesada, tan amarga, tan profunda, que parece más una muñeca rota que una persona de carne y hueso.

Lilianne camina por detrás de la dama, con los ojos azules repletos de díscolas lágrimas que se escurren por sus mejillas y se pierden más allá de su barbilla. También va enfundada en negro, aunque su cabello rojo ondea libre con el viento. Tiene once años y aun no entiende muy bien como su mundo de colores se ha tornado en blanco y negro, pero con tan solo ver el rostro de su dama (_roto, desolado, carente de alegría_) sabe que ya nada volverá a ser lo que era. Porque el buen hombre ha muerto, se ha ido, llevándose la música y los colores, las sonrisas por las mañanas y los besos de despedidas por las noches.

Ha perdido un padre, de nuevo.

La tumba se encuentra ubicada en lo alto de la colina, donde la sombra de los cipreses conjura a las aves que encuentra refugio en sus ramas. Si Lilianne no estuviera tan triste por dentro, sonreiría y correría hasta los arboles, trataría de escalar entre sus ramas torcidas y buscaría los nidos de los ruiseñores. La dama seguramente la acompañaría, tarareando alguna melodía de ese pasado del que nunca habla, pero que siempre está presente en su vida, como un mar tormentoso en su interior. Pero la muerte ha invadido su pecho, secando cualquier rastro de felicidad, dejándola tan perdida como aquella niña que alguna vez fue pero que hace mucho no recordaba.

La calidez en su mano llama su atención, obligando que su mirada repleta de lágrimas se desvíe unos centímetros hacia abajo, encontrándose con unos ojos confusos y transparentes, tan verdes como esmeraldas. Stephan apenas cuenta con cuatro años, demasiado joven para entender las lagrimas de las personas a su alrededor. Demasiado inocente para comprender que la alegría le ha sido arrancada de su mundo, junto con la presencia de su padre. Lilianne detiene su marcha, atrapa entre sus brazos al pequeño Stephan y deja que sus lagrimas corran sobre el niño que aun no sabe muy bien qué es lo que está pasando a su alrededor.

- Lily ¿Dónde está papá?- pregunta, con su voz inocente y más confuso de lo normal.

Lilianne se separa lo necesario sin saber que decir. Un nudo invisible se ha instalado en su garganta, cortando cualquier frase de consuelo que le pudiera decir al pequeño.

- Papá… papá está…- dice, buscando las palabras que se niegan a salir.

- Tú papá ya no va estar, ha partido a un largo viaje.-

_El príncipe_, como a la dama le gusta llamarlo, es quien ha pronunciado aquella frase que lo explica todo sin decir nada. El príncipe también viste de luto, pero a diferencia del resto, la tristeza aun no ha roto su fortaleza. Se acerca hasta ellos, tomando a Stephan en brazos y ofreciéndole una cálida mano a Lilianne, que la niña acepta. Se apega a él, continuando su camino hacia lo alto de la colina, el olor a hierba fresca y madera que despide el hombre acalla lentamente sus lágrimas. Albert, el príncipe, siempre ha tenido ese poder sobre ella.

"_No llores, te ves más bonita cuando sonríe_." Recuerda, hace mucho tiempo le había escuchado a Albert decirle eso a su dama, silenciando sus penas con tan simple frase.

Cuando llegan a lo alto de la colina, se da cuenta de que la dama los ha estado esperando. Les sonríe con ternura, aunque en sus ojos han sido invadidos por la melancolía.

Sin poder evitarlo, Lilianne deja el refugio junto al príncipe, y recorre corriendo la distancia que le separa de su dama, lanzándose a sus brazos que como siempre la esperan completamente abiertos. Se hunde en su pecho y llora, dejando salir toda esa tristeza que la abarca por dentro.

- Tranquila- Le susurra su dama, con la voz rota por el dolor.- Tranquila, todo… todo va a estar bien.- dice, aunque la pequeña ha podido detectar esa duda que impregna sus palabras.

Ella también lo sabe, nada va a estar bien. No ahora, cuando el valiente caballero se ha ido, dejándolas completamente desprotegidas y los monstruos vuelven a estar al asecho tras las sombras.

- ¡Mamá!- Stephan las observa a ambas desde los brazos de Albert, igual de confuso y perdido que hace un rato. La dama se separa de ella, alargando sus brazos hacia su niño y rodeándolo con ellos, le besa la frente y lo aprieta contra su pecho. Madre e hijo en una estampa demasiado hermosa y cargada de tristeza.

- Candy… Candice – Le llama Albert, tratando de no romper aquella atmosfera de mutuo consuelo que les rodea.- Ya es hora.-

La dama cierra los ojos tan solo un minuto, como si en cualquier momento se fuera a romper en miles de pedacitos, pero en el momento que los vuelve a abrir una escarcha de frialdad los ha cubierto. Ha dejado de ser Candy, para convertirse en Candice. La dama asiente, deja en el césped a Stephan y lo sujeta delicadamente de la mano, obligándolo a caminar hacia la tumba. Lilianne se queda sin saber qué hacer, hasta que la mano del príncipe la rescata y la lleva hasta aquel lugar de sepultura.

Todo lo demás transcurre como una película a blanco y negro, sin sonidos ni colores. El ataúd bajando lentamente al fondo de la tierra, las flores blancas siendo arrojadas para hacerle compañía a la muerte junto a la tierra oscura y el ultimo adiós a un hombre que amo, peleo y vivió para proteger a sus seres queridos. Aquel día, Leonard Larson se marcho a un viaje sin regreso, dejando a su esposa y a sus hijos atrás.

Dejando a Candice White Larson con la obligación de proteger a su familia, a sus pequeños, y sobrevivir a la oscuridad que desde hace seis años les asecha.

* * *

><p><em>¿Ves ese botón verde ahí abajo? Si, el gracioso. No temas, no muerde. Un <strong>review<strong> puede salvar la vida de un gatito. Así que: ¿Que esperas? Si leíste está historia, comenta._

_:)_

_¡Saludos!_


	2. I

_¡Hola! Bueno aquí me tienen de regreso, con el primer capitulo de este fic. Me emocionó mucho los reviews que he recibido, y tratare (no lo prometo) de ser constante con este fic, a ver si le doy un final. Les agradezco que se halla tomado el tiempo de leer esta loca idea, y para aquellas personas que dejaron un comentario les dedico este capitulo, así que espero que lo disfruten: **rakel83black, tamborsita333, klaudya, Liblula, Parnaso, nela2307 y Alinare**. Gracias de verdad. _

_Una cosita sobre el fic, que me olvide mencionarlo en el prologo, y es que el mismo se encuentra escrito en dos tiempo. En el **año 1925, el cual es el presente**, y **el pasado** tanto de Candy como de Terry que va desde 1917 hasta el momento actual en el fic. Lo digo, porque a partir del próximo capítulo he de introducir la trama del pasado, para que puedan entender mejor lo que esta ocurriendo en este tiempo. Dicho esto, les dejo para que disfruten de este capítulo. _

_¡Saludos!_

* * *

><p><strong>I hate that sadness in your eyes<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO I<strong>

* * *

><p><em>All of my memories keep you near. <em>_  
><em>_In silent moments, __  
><em>_Imagine you'd be here._

_**Memories – Within Temptation**_

* * *

><p><strong>Lakewood, Illinois. 16 de Diciembre de 1925.<strong>

Candy no recuerda la última vez que recorrió los jardines que tantas buenas memorias de su infancia guardaban. Quizá fue aquel día, antes que partiera en silencio a la guerra, en el cual tuvo la inminente necesidad de ver por última vez las rosas de Anthony antes de marcharse. Pero ahí estaba de nuevo, sus manos rozando con suavidad los recuerdos de cada una de las rosas, mientras su perfume que pareciera no desaparecer con el invierno la envolvía, transportándola a aquella época donde todo era posible y las sonrisas florecían en su rostro con la misma facilidad que las rosas del jardín.

Con delicadeza se sentó en una de las bancas que adornaban el lugar, dejando que sus recuerdos la llevaran de vuelta en el tiempo, a aquel día en que su querido Anthony le regalara una hermosa y delicada rosa blanca con su mismo nombre.

- Dulce Candy – Suspiro, dejando que la primera lágrima en semanas se derramaran libres por sus mejillas, hasta caer y perderse en el vacío más allá de su barbilla.

Aun recordaba a su primer amor, a ese niño de ojos azules como el cielo, que tanto le había enseñado a su corazón, aun a su corta edad.

- Anthony, que diferente hubiera sido mi vida si no me hubieras dejado.- Con una mirada recorrió el jardín, sintiendo la misma nostalgia que siempre le invadía al visitar ese lugar, a pesar de los años. – Estoy segura que no hubiera llorado tanto, pero tampoco hubiera tenido la oportunidad de conocer a todas esas personas tan importantes para mí.-

Callo, sintiendo como la gélida brisa de invierno acariciaba su rostro. Muy pronto la nieve cubriría los campos alrededor de Lakewood, y las rosas que ya yacían dormidas solo despertarían de su letargo cuando la primavera desplazara al invierno. Y para ese momento ella estaría muy lejos de allí. Apartada nuevamente del legado de su primer amor.

- Pero algún día volveré de nuevo, solo para ver a tus rosas florecer junto con la primavera. Lo prometo, Anthony.-

Como si el mismo Anthony le contestara, el viento volvió a agitar los rosales sin flor, llevando hasta ella su suave y perenne perfume. Cerró los ojos, perdiéndose nuevamente en sus recuerdos, apoyándose con las manos en la banca, con las piernas extendidas y su rostro dirigido hacia el cielo, recibiendo los últimos rayos cálidos del sol. Así la encontró Albert, como una ninfa atrapada en un jardín hace mucho dormido.

- Te he estado buscando, pequeña.- Le llamo, rompiendo el encanto de aquella escena.

Candy abrió lentamente los ojos, embelesada por la magia que guardaba el jardín de su querido Anthony, desviando levemente su mirada hacia Albert, quién yacía de pie justo debajo del portal de rosas. Le dedico una sonrisa cargada de tristeza, mientras se enderezaba lánguidamente en el banco.

- Lo sé. Pero tenía que visitar este lugar una vez más, antes de partir nuevamente.- dijo la pecosa, paseo nuevamente la mirada por el jardín, tratando de gravar a fuego en su memoria cada uno de los detalles de aquel lugar.- El hijo prodigo siempre regresa a su hogar, como yo siempre regreso a este sitio.-

- Este es un lugar muy especial, no solo para ti.- Albert se encamino hasta ella y se sentó a su lado, observando también cada uno de los rosales sin flor.- Mi hermana consideraba este lugar algo así como un templo, luego se lo lego a mi sobrino y ahora, se ha convertido en un pequeño santuario para honrar el recuerdo de ambos. Sin duda, en este lugar aún se mantiene vivo el recuerdo de aquellos a los que amamos y ya no están. –

Candy asintió tras las palabras de Albert, completamente de acuerdo con él.

- Cuando Anthony murió, pensé que mi mundo nunca volvería a ser igual, que moriría sin él. Y no lo fue, pero seguí viviendo y luchando, solo por él. Sonreía por él, ame por él, viví la vida que se le negó.- Se llevo la mano al pecho, justo sobre su corazón.- Anthony nunca me dejo, siempre ha estado a mi lado. Aquí, justo aquí en mi corazón.-

Las lágrimas nublaron su mirada por un segundo, parpadeo para ocultarlas de nuevo, y continúo:

- Y ahora, después de tanto tiempo, he vuelto a perder a alguien querido. Aunque ahora sé que él siempre me estará acompañando, aquí, junto a Anthony.-

Albert observo a su pecosa, a esa niña vuelta mujer, que hace tanto tiempo atrás encontró llorando por una amiga perdida. Esa mujer a la cual la vida parecía empeñada en verla sufrir, apartándola ruinmente de su felicidad, solo para apreciar cómo se levanta una y otra vez, resurgiendo de sus cenizas tal cual fénix. Fue por esa razón que no pudo evitar posar un brazo sobre sus hombros, atrayéndola hacia él, tratando de confortarla lo mejor que pudiera.

- Creo que los envidio a ambos, solo un poco.- Le susurro al oído, el jefe de los Arlhey. – Ambos tienen la suerte de estar contigo a cada momento, siempre a tú lado. No como nosotros, que aunque somos tú familia, te has empeñado en apartarnos de tú vida todo lo que puedas.-

Candy no dijo nada, solo se dejo acobijar por la calidez de Albert, ignorando completamente el reproche en su voz.

- ¿Por qué, Candy? ¿Por qué nos mantienes tan alejados de ti? Somos tus amigos, tú familia, y ahora que Leonard se ha ido, deberías estar con nosotros y no lanzándote nuevamente a tus locas cruzadas. Deberías descansar y por una vez en tu vida dejar que te cuidemos. A ti, a Stephan y a Lilianne.-

Espero atento a que su pequeña le contestara, pero a falta de palabras, se aparto lo justo de ella y con delicadeza le obligo a mirarle.

- ¿Por qué tienes que partir, Candy? Estoy tratando de comprenderte, pero por más que lo intente, no puedo. Explícame pequeña.-

- Hay muchas cosas que me gustaría decirte, pero no quiero involucrarte en esto más de lo que ya estas. Hace mucho que deje de ser un Arlhey solo para evitarles tantos problemas y no piensos implicarlos a ustedes en esto. Lo siento, no puedo.- Dijo, incorporándose lentamente, apartándose suavemente de Albert.- Aprecio su preocupación, pero hace mucho que aprendí a pelear mis propias batallas, y no pienso cambiar ahora. No sabes cuánto me gustaría olvidarme un momento del mundo, cerrar los ojos y dejarme envolver por el abrazo de ustedes, de mi familia. Pero este no es el caso, necesito ponerme nuevamente de pie y continuar, tengo asuntos que resolver.-

Las ramas de los arboles bailaron a causa de un viento invernal, el cual arranco un par de hojas amarillentas que fueron arrastradas hacia los jardines. El sol perezosamente comenzaba a perderse en el horizonte, provocando que el cielo segundo a segundo se fuera tornando un poco más oscuro.

- No te comprendo. No puedo, aunque lo intente.- Declaro Albert, poniéndose de pie junto a la rubia.- No entendí esa loca idea de renunciar a nuestro apellido, a pesar de que hice todo para convencerte. Como tampoco entendí el hecho de que te hayas ido a la guerra a escondida, aun sabiendo que podrías causarnos el mismo dolor que Stear nos provoco. Y cuando por fin creíamos que te íbamos a tener de vuelta, resulta ser que contraes matrimonio con un hombre que ni siquiera conocíamos. - Le reprocho, manteniendo un tono de voz calmado.- Trate de entenderte entonces y aun lo sigo haciendo, pero se me hace difícil, si no imposible, saber qué es lo que estas pensando.-

- Albert…- Susurro Candy, con su mirada esmeralda fija en él. Pero no era la misma mirada de siempre, en sus iris verdeceos se reflejaba algo diferentes, algo que él no podía reconocer.

- No te vayas, aun no. Déjame ayudarte nuevamente, como en los viejos tiempos.- Sonrió, tratando de apaciguar las aguas tormentosas en su interior. Su intuición se lo decía, algo no estaba bien.- Confía en mí, por favor.- Suplico, como su última carta.

- Confió en ti, Albert. Pero esta es una batalla que tengo que luchar por mi cuenta, solo yo. – Apoyando las manos en el pecho del hombre, se puso de puntillas y beso delicadamente la mejilla de su antiguo mentor.- Gracias por todo, ni mis hijos ni yo nos olvidaremos de todo lo que has hecho por nosotros. Sin embargo, mañana partiremos como tenía planeado y pasara mucho tiempo antes que vuelva a pisar el jardín de las rosas.-

- ¿Por qué, Candy? Solo dime el por qué de esta nueva cruzada. ¿Por qué Londres? ¿Por qué tienes que separarte nuevamente de nosotros?- Le pidió, por última vez.

Quería protegerla, estar a su lado, cumplir la promesa que una vez se hizo al momento de tomarla bajo su tutela. Quería volver a ver a la misma Candy de sus recuerdos, esa que había perdido hace nueve años cuando su pequeña pecosa se marcho a la guerra sin decirle ni siquiera un adiós, de la misma manera como su sobrino casi tres años antes había hecho. Quizá sea por eso que no comprendía por qué la rubia se negaba a abrirle las puertas a su vida, las misma que hace tiempo atrás lo habían recibido alegremente ahora se encontraban cerradas a cal y a canto.

La mujer se separo de él, encaminándose al portal del jardín, deteniéndose a medio metro de este, solo para dirigirle la mirada que Albert nunca pensó ver en aquel rostro de muñeca. Una mirada fría, envenenada por una rabia que lo dejo paralizado y un dolor tan profundo que lo descoloco por un instante. Los labios de la mujer susurraron tan solo una frase, que hasta mucho tiempo después continuaría martillando la cabeza del heredero de Los Arlhey.

- Porque quiero venganza, atrapar al asesino de Leonard.-

**-o-O-o-**

La mansión se le antoja realmente aterradora, a pesar de que en la mayor parte de la misma se respira un olor a rosas. Pero aun así, a ella le sigue pareciendo un lugar demasiado silencioso, oscuro y vacio, en conclusión: aterrador. Era como si en el pasado aquel sitio hubiera estado vivo, con un corazón enorme y latente, y ahora solo quedaran los fantasmas de aquellos días. Lilianne observa entre maravillada y asustada la inmensidad del salón, aquel donde _la dama_ (_según su tío Archie)_ había bailado el primer vals de su vida junto a su primer amor.

No podía negar que el lugar tuviera su propia magia, una extraña fuerza de atracción que le obligo a escabullirse de la tutela de Dorothy y probar con cada una de las puertas cerradas de la mansión, hasta dar con la que la llevaría al gran salón. Paseo su mirada por los rincones, percatándose de la opulenta decoración de aquella estancia y de los enormes ventanales cubiertos con sendas cortinas de terciopelo rojo, y con un escalofrió estuvo casi segura que era capaz de percibir a los bailarines fantasmales ejecutar perfectamente algún vals.

Cerró los ojos por un momento, contando hasta diez como le enseño _su caballero_, tratando de alejar de su mente cualquier clase de miedo, y al abrirlos nuevamente, se encontró con que los fantasmas se habían marchado dejándola a ella sola en aquella estancia tan imponente. Ahora que todo le parecía más calmado, se volvió a concentrar en explorar el salón y no tardo mucho en tropezarse con un cuadro que llamo su atención.

Reconocía a _la dama_ en la pintura, debía tener su edad cuando fue retratada, pero aun así la reconoció. El cabello rubio y rizado, los mismos ojos verdes y una sonrisa tan diferente a las que alguna vez les hubiera visto. Justo por detrás de _la dama_ se encontraban tres buenmozo muchachos, de los cuales solo pudo reconocer al _elegante _de su tío Archie, los otros dos se le hacían ciertamente familiares pero dudaba que alguna vez los hubiera visto. Contemplo la pintura con la boca abierta, sin darse cuenta que ya no se encontraba sola.

- Se veían tan alegres, _la dama_ sobretodo.- Comento, sin saberse oída.

- Es que eran felices.-

Lilianne no pudo evitar pegar un bote, dejando escapar un pequeño chillido, antes de voltearse y encontrarse con un divertido tío Archie, observándola. Cuando al fin pudo recuperar el aliento, _el elegante_ ya estaba a su lado.

- Me asustaste.- Le reclamo la niña, cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo levemente el ceño. Acto que provoco una carcajada en el mayor.

- Lo siento, no me imagine que estuvieras tan concentrada.- Se disculpo, otorgándole una caricia en el cabello.- ¿Estabas viendo el cuadro?- Pregunto cuando la niña descruzo los brazos, dejándolos caer a sus costados.

- Si, es hermoso. Ahí están _la dama_ y tú, pero no reconozco a los demás.- Dijo la niña, con sinceridad.

- Me imagino. Sería muy extraño si los reconocieras, en especial, cuando estoy seguro que Candy no tiene ninguna foto de ellos.- Le respondió este, posando también sus ojos castaños en el cuadro y siendo invadido por una repentina tristeza.

- Aunque, se me hacen extrañamente familiares…- Susurro la niña, tratando de no romper la atmosfera cargada de nostalgia que se había instalado a su alrededor desde las primeras palabras de Archie.

- Probablemente, después de todo Anthony se parecía mucho a Albert. – Dijo señalando al niño rubio – Y Stear, era mi hermano.- Concluyo, señalando al chico de gafas.

- ¿Era? ¿Por qué hablas así?- Pregunto la niña, inocentemente, sin saber que estaba removiendo malsanos recuerdos en su acompañante. - ¿Qué les paso?-

- Ambos murieron.- Dijo, sintiendo el mismo nudo en su garganta que se formaba cada vez que hablaba de su primo y su hermano, sus dos compañeros de luchas que lo habían dejado.- Anthony murió en un terrible accidente y mi hermano, Stear, murió cuando su avión fue derrumbado en batalla, al comienzo de la guerra.-

Lilianne se mantuvo en silencio, observando justo como Archie el cuadro, empática a su tristeza.

- Lo siento, yo sé que eso duele mucho.- Comento la niña, abrazándose a si misma.- Mi mamá también murió en la guerra, pero Candy se convirtió en mi nueva mamá. Pero ahora, Leonard también ha muerto, dejándonos solas de nuevo.- Unas lagrimas traicioneras se escaparon por su mejilla, antes de que ella pudiera enjugárselas, Archie ya se había adelantado a limpiarlas con un pañuelo.

- Leonard era realmente tú tío ¿no? ¿Hermano de tú madre?.- La niña asintió.- ¿La querías mucho? Digo, a tu verdadera mamá.-

- Si, la quería mucho. Ella era la mujer más hermosa de este planeta, y la más buena también, siempre estaba pendiente de mí. Yo era muy feliz a su lado.- Dijo la niña, perdida en sus recuerdos. – Luego los hombres malos llegaron, y me quede sola hasta que Leonard vino por mí.-

- ¿Los hombres malos? ¿Cuáles hombres malos, Lilianne?- Pregunto Archie, desconociendo esa parte de la historia.

- Los hombres malos, los que se llevaron a mi mamá y me dejaron encerrada en esa horrible habitación, hasta que Leonard llego con Candy y me salvo. Los dos juraron que me cuidaría, que no dejarían que nada malo me pasara, pero ahora…- Dijo la pequeña, abrazándose a sí misma, con lágrimas en los ojos.-… ahora, Leonard también se ha ido y no tengo quién me proteja, solo a Candy. Yo los quería tanto, los quería mucho y ambos se fueron, tanto Leonard como mi mamá ya no están. -

La niña enfrente de él, empezó a sollozar y sin saber muy bien qué hacer, Archie se agacho a su lado, abrazándola. Por alguna razón, esa escena se le hacía extrañamente familiar, cuando una Candy igualmente triste, lloro sobre su hombro a causa de su separación con aquel ingles. Y he aquí de nuevo, brindándole consuelo a una niña que lloraba la partida de un ingles, aunque en diferentes circunstancias.

El sonido de una puerta cerrarse le advirtió a Archie que ya no se encontraban solos. Candy los observaba con pena desde el marco de la puerta, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, como si estuviera tan perdida como la niña que él envolvía con sus brazos. Le hizo una seña a la rubia, quién no dudo en acercarse, arrodillándose a su lado, la mujer también envolvió con sus brazos el cuerpo tembloroso de la pequeña y se dejo a su vez, abrazar por su último paladín.

- Shhh… Tranquila, Lily. Tranquila.-

Le susurro la pecosa, mientras acariciaba el largo cabello rojizo de su pequeña, quien consideraba como su propia hija aunque no lo fuera de sangre.

- No llores, no más. Leonard se pondrá muy triste este donde este si sabe que estas llorando, a él no le gustaba verte así ¿Y tú mamá? ¿Qué me dirá si te ve así? Shhh... Calma, todo estará bien.-

Archie contemplaba la escena sin saber que decir o hacer, la única mujer quien había amado incondicionalmente se encontraba entre sus brazos, pero no de la forma que él desearía. Si no buscando su consuelo ante la muerte de su esposo, consolando a su vez a la niña que por siete años creció como su hija. Si había una forma para describir la ironía de su vida, era esa. Así que no podía evitar pensar en las injusticias que había sufrido al amar a la única mujer cuyo corazón estaba prohibido.

Cuando Lilianne logro calmarse, Candy le beso en la frente y se aparto de los brazos de Archie, quién la interrogo con una mirada que ella magistralmente ignoro.

- ¿Estas mejor?- La pequeña asintió.- Muy bien, ve a lavarte la cara y a buscar a Stephan, los veré para la cena. Y deja de llorar, que te ves más bonita cuando sonríes.- Dijo, regalándole a la pequeña una tierna sonrisa.- Ve y no dejes a tu hermano solo.-

Lilianne no dijo nada más, dio media vuelta y echo a correr hacia su habitación, sin siquiera tomarse un minuto para despedirse de Archie, él cual se mantenía en silencio, esperando alguna explicación. Candy en cambio, dirigió su mirada hacia el cuadro, sin pronunciar alguna palabra.

- Nunca me dijiste como había muerto la madre de Lilianne.- Le interrogo, rompiendo el silencio que se había instalado entre ellos.

- No, porque nunca pensé que fuera necesario. A la final, lo único importante era que ella se había convertido en mi hija, y la de Leonard.- Explico Candy, tendiéndole una mano a Archie que él no dudo en sujetar.- Todo esto está siendo muy duro, gracias por estar a mi lado y junto a mis pequeños. Gracias, de verdad.-

- ¿Entonces, por qué te vas? ¿No sería mejor que te quedaras una temporada más en Lakewood junto a tu familia, antes de irte de nuevo?- Pregunto, sabiendo que no tenía ninguna oportunidad de convencer a su necia gatita. Ella ya había tomado su decisión.

- No de nuevo, acabo de discutir con Albert sobre lo mismo. Necesito viajar, alejarme de aquí, pelear mis propias batallas. No saben cuánto me gustaría quedarme, pero tengo que viajar a arreglar unos asuntos en Inglaterra. Ya no soy la misma niña de antes, la jovencita que alguna vez tuviste que ir a buscar a una estación de tren, hace tiempo que desapareció.-

- Para mi sigues siendo la misma niña, aunque lo intentes ocultar. Nos necesitas, Candy. Por favor, no te vayas.- La rubia negó con la cabeza.- ¿Y por qué no me dejas acompañarte? Yo estaría encantado de irme contigo, de cuidar a Stephan como si fuera mi propio hijo.-

- Porque lo que yo necesito es pelear mis propias batallas, y si tú fueras conmigo lo único que conseguirías es salir lastimado. Sé que es lo que quieres hacer Archie, pero yo no puedo ofrecerte esa oportunidad.- Dijo la mujer, posando con delicadeza una de sus manos en su mejilla.- Te amo, pero no de la misma forma que tú.-

- Pero Candy, déjame ayudarte. No me dejes nuevamente fuera de tu vida.- Archie la tomo de las manos, besándolas cariñosamente, tan castamente como sus sentimientos por ella se lo permitía.- Como te dije aquella vez en el puerto, te amo con todo mi ser, solo permíteme cumplir la promesa que le hice a Stear y Anthony hace tantos años.-

Como si la mirada de su primo quemara, Candy aparto sus ojos esmeraldas de los de él, desviando su mirada nuevamente a aquel cuadro que en un principio había robado su atención. La sonrisa de Anthony aun hacia palpitar los trozos que aun quedaban de su corazón, era como si el recuerdo del chico se mantuviera aun vivo en ellos. Archie en cambio, soltó las manos de su gatita, dejando caer las suyas a ambos lados de su cuerpo, rendido.

- Las cosas hubieran sido tan diferente si Anthony no hubiera muerto.- Susurro la rubia, hablando más para ella misma que para Archie.- En principio nunca hubiera viajado a Londres y no lo hubiera conocido.- Un nudo en su garganta la obligo a callar, a pesar del tiempo aun le dolía pensar en él, su amor prohibido.- Tampoco hubiera ido a la guerra, y ninguno de los dos hubiera permitido que Stear nos dejara, Annie y tú estarían casados, y quizá ahorita estuviéramos todos reunidos en este mismo salón celebrando y no llorando la partida de nuestros seres queridos. Tal vez, todo hubiera sido tan diferente.-

La mujer a su lado sonrió tristemente, volviendo a encararlo. Y siendo un mudo testigo, Archie observo una lágrima solitaria que se deslizo en el rostro de su pecosa, a la cual le siguieron muchas más.

- Estoy segura que todo hubiera sido tan diferente, pero no lo es.- Y tan repentinamente que el joven a su lado tan solo pudo abrir los brazos para recibirla, Candy se dejo llevar por el peso de sus emociones y echo a llorar en el pecho de su primo político.

- ¡Candy!-

- ¡Archie, yo lo amaba! A mi manera yo lo amaba… Y ahora, ahora se ha ido y nunca podre decírselo.- Sollozo la rubia, hundiendo su rostro en su pecho, dejando que sus lagrimas empaparan la camisa del hombre.- Éramos una familia. Stephan, Lilianne, él y yo. Él me salvo la vida, estuvo conmigo cuando creí que el mundo se me caía encima, era el padre de mi hijo y estuvo allí para mí. Y yo nunca pude decírselo, nunca pude decirle que lo ame.-

No podía creer que la vida se empeñara en humillarlo una y otra vez de esa manera, siendo precisamente él el encargado de consolar las penas del corazón de la mujer que amaba. Sin embargo, tuvo que ocultar en su interior toda su humillación, abrazar a su gatita y brindarle el consuelo que necesitaba, se lo debía a ella y a sus antiguos compañeros.

- Vamos gatita, no llore. Estoy seguro que Leonard sabia que lo amabas. Eras su esposa, la madre de su hijo…-

- ¡No! ¡No, no, no! ¡No lo entiendes, Archie! – Chillo la rubia, arrastrando su primo al suelo en el momento en que sus piernas ya no pudieron soportar más su peso.- No lo entiendes… Él no sabía, nunca lo supo. Él siempre creyó… Leonard, mi Leonard, siempre pensó que yo aun no lo había podido olvidar a él, a…- Sin poder articular ninguna otra palabra, Candy se aferro con más ahincó a un sorprendido Archie, que aun no entendía las palabras de su prima y que a su vez, no sabía qué hacer para controlar los sollozos que cada vez se hacía más potentes.

- Candy, gatita…- Susurro, acariciando sus cabellos mientras ella seguía llorando sobre su hombro.- Mi Candy. Por favor, no llores.-

**-o-O-o-**

**Broadway, New York. 16 de Diciembre de 1925.**

Las luces le ciegan momentáneamente ante el estallido de aplausos que hacen retumbar su alrededor, se inclina en agradecimiento y sus cabellos castaños cubren sus ojos momentáneamente, cuando se incorpora nuevamente el mundo se ha convertido en un torbellino de flashes y colores, de hombres sin rostros. Sonríe calculadamente y se despide con un gesto de mano, justo cuando el telón de terciopelo rojo cae. La obra ha terminado.

Entre el alboroto de actores y técnicos, se desplaza silencioso entre los rincones tras bastidores, recibiendo más halagos de los esperados, hasta llega a la puerta de su camerino. Al entrar, se acerca hasta la botella de ron que descansa sobre una mesa, sin buscar algún vaso, bebe un trago de está para arrancarse aquel sabor tan amargo que siempre inunda su boca tras cada actuación. Tan solo por un segundo, Terrence, se siente en calma nuevamente. Sus ojos azul verdosos se pierden en el reflejo que le devuelve el espejo, donde un hombre en toda la plenitud de la vida le observa con una mirada cargada de nostalgia.

Un hombre que lo tiene todo y a la vez nada.

- Fue una actuación espectacular, Terry.- La voz llega a él desde atrás, sin necesidad de voltearse a verificar de quién se trata, aparta la mirada del espejo y se deja caer en un sillón de cuero negro, una de sus últimas adquisiciones.

- No te esperaba, Eleonor.- Las palabras brotan de entre sus labios con cierta indiferencia, sin embargo la mirada que aquel hombre le dirige a la mujer enfrente de él, es todo lo contrario a lo que pudiera descifrarse por sus palabras. Un cariño sincero, casto, como el de un hijo por su madre.- Pensé que aun seguías en Boston, nunca me avisaste que ibas a regresar. Adelante, siéntate.-

La mujer sonríe ante la oferta del actor. Cerrando la puerta tras de sí se adentra en el camerino, tomando asiento con una elegancia natural, en uno de los dos sillones que se disponían en el lugar. Lleva el cabello, de un rubio entre cano, amarrado en un moño alto, oculto tras un sombrero negro que no duda en quitarse. Instintivamente se lleva las manos al cuello, jugueteando con las perlas que le decoran, sonriendo con cada gesto.

- No quise molestarte, en especial, cuando estás tan atareado con esta última obra. Nunca había visto un Bruto tan noble, tan humano. Fue maravilloso.- Dice, clavando sus ojos claros en su hijo.

- Gracias, Eleonor.- Contesta, regalándole una sonrisa a la ex actriz.- Creo que ya extrañaba tus halagos, ni las mejores críticas son tan satisfactorios como ellos.- A pesar del tono de burla implícito en sus palabras, Eleonor sabe que su hijo es sincero. Después de todo, lleva tantos años conviviendo con él, tratando de acercársele, que ha aprendido a leerle entre líneas.

Pero aun así… Seguía sin poder lograr que aquella eterna tristeza se borrara de sus ojos.

- Solo digo la verdad, eres un gran actor Terry. Y un gran hombre también.-

- Como tú digas.-

Permanecen en silencio, uno que no era incomodo del todo. Ambos se habían acostumbrado a compartir aquellos momentos entre si, donde Eleonor solo se dedicaba a observar a su hijo, tratando de gravar en su memoria cada segundo que pasaba con él. Mientras que Terry, simplemente se mantenía en silencio, aguardando a que su madre dejara el escrutinio o simplemente perdiéndose en las sendas de su mente, divagando entre sus recuerdos. Ese era su momento, los segundos que un hijo compartía con su madre. Más ese día, tenía algo que decir.

- En unos días zarpare a Londres.- Comentó en un susurro, de golpe y sin anestesia, sabiendo muy bien la reacción de su madre. Preparándose para la ola de preguntas que vendría a continuación.

- ¡¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- Chillo la actriz, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente, en el momento que se ponía de pie. Entre todas las cosas que esperaba que su hijo le digiera, aquella seguramente era la única que no estaba preparada para oír. - ¿Qué dices, Terry? A penas unos días atrás te negabas rotundamente a ir, no entiendo.-

Terry se puso de pie, dándole la espalda a su madre, encaminándose lentamente hasta una repisa que decoraba el camerino; donde le esperaba una carta que se había leído tantas veces que el papel comenzaba a arrugarse. Tomándola, quizá con más rudeza de la necesaria, se la tendió a su madre.

- Léela, tal vez así entiendas la situación que se me presenta. –

Eleonor tomo el papel arrugado entre sus dedos, mientras sus ojos se paseaban presurosos por cada línea, tornándose cada segundo más brillante a causa de las lágrimas contenidas. A pesar del tiempo, la distancia y las mutuas heridas, Terry se dio cuenta que el amor aun permanecía palpitante en el pecho de su madre. Aquel descubrimiento lo abrumo completamente, sabiéndose más unido de lo que alguna vez creyó a la mujer enfrente de él. Después de todo, ambos compartían la misma pena secreta.

- ¿Esta tan mal como dice la carta?- Preguntó, posando los ojos en los de su hijo, tratando en vano de aguantar las ganas de llorar. Él asintió.

- Eso parece. Creo que ya no le queda mucho tiempo de vida.- El hombre desvió la mirada hacia un punto desconocido en la pared, quizá a un pasado lejano, se dijo Eleonor.- Se la debo… Digo, ir a visitarlo antes de que sea muy tarde. Se la debo, él nunca volvió a buscarme, a alejarme de mis sueños. Se la debo.- Se repitió Terry, tratando de convencerse más así mismo que a su madre.

Eleonor asintió, demasiado conmocionada para hablar.

- ¿Cuándo partirás, hijo?- Pregunto unos segundos después, cuando el nudo en su garganta pareció aflojar.

- Lo más pronto posible, está noche mandare a John a comprarme un pasaje de barco a Londres.- Se acerco a su madre, tomo sus manos y las apretó, como un pequeño acto de consuelo ante esa pena secreta que ahora la abarcaba.- Solo estaba esperando a que regresaras, necesitaba informártelo personalmente. Quiero ir, verlo, otorgarle el perdón por todos los errores que cometió conmigo.-

Aquella afirmación se gano una mirada de extrañeza por parte de su madre, la cual solo duro unos segundos antes que la mujer le sonriera con cierta nostalgia.

- Has cambiado, Terry. Has madurado mucho en estos años.-

- Puede que sí, o tal vez solo me haya cansado de tanto rencor en mi alma.- Concedió, separándose de la mujer quién le dio la vida.

Tras unos minutos en silencio, donde Eleonor releyó la carta, dejando que un par de lagrimas se escaparan a su control. La mujer volvió a alzar la cabeza, observando a su hijo con una nueva incertidumbre en su pecho.

- ¿Y Susana? ¿Qué pasara con Susana en este tiempo? ¿Viajara contigo?-Pregunto, pendiente de cada mueca de su hijo.

Terry se tomo su tiempo en responderle, saco su cigarrera de bolsillo y su encendedor, prendió un cigarrillo y se lo llevo a los labios, ante la mirada reprobatoria e interrogante de su madre fija en él. Dio una calada, exhalando una nube de humo antes de hablar.

- Se va a quedar con su madre y unas primas, en su condición no puede viajar. No con una salud tan delicada.- Contesto el hombre, volviendo a darle una calada a su cigarrillo.- Ha vuelto a enfermar.-

Eleonor no pregunto nada más, a sabiendas que su hijo no soportaba hablar de su matrimonio, ni de las enfermedades que constantemente sufría su esposa. No, no era un matrimonio feliz, a pesar de lo mucho que ambos se habían esforzado. Él la quería, puede que no como mujer, pero la quería; por eso, tal vez, no soportaba verla enferma una y otra vez, sin poder hacerla feliz del todo. Sin él poder alcanzar la felicidad de una vez por toda.

Sin poder olvidar el fantasma de un amor pasado.

**-o-O-o-**

**Lakewood, Illinois. 17 de Diciembre de 1925. **

Hace horas que la mansión había caído en un profundo letargo; uno por uno, cada uno de sus habitantes habían caído presos en las manos de Morfeo. Más no ella, quién aun a pesar de sentirse más muerta que viva, seguía con los ojos abiertos, ya carentes de lagrimas, perdidos en la oscuridad de aquella habitación. A penas había estado consiente del momento en el que Archie la había trasladado a su dormitorio, o cuando una muy preocupada Dorothy se había apañado en ayudarle a colocarse su camisón de dormir. Y hubiera seguido así, bajo ese estado decadente, si no hubiera sido por el pequeño que ahora dormía entre sus brazos.

Stephan se las había ingeniado para escaparse del cuidado de Dorothy, hallar su habitación y colarse entre sus sabanas, hasta quedar a su lado. No lo hubiera sentido llegar si el pequeño no le hubiera regalado un beso de buenas noches, acurrucándose junto a su pecho; sus pequeñas y cálidas manitas aferrándose a su camisón. Ahora, pasaban más de las doces y Candy no podía hacer algo más que observar con devoción a su tesoro más sagrado, el fruto de su vientre. Acaricio con delicadeza los castaños rizo de su pequeño, quién dormía tranquilamente, sin poder aun creer la grandeza de la vida.

- Si no hubiera conocido a Leonard, tú nunca hubieras nacido.- Susurro, sabiendo que nadie podía escucharla.- Si eso hubiera pasado, yo no sé lo que sería de mi vida ahorita. Tú eres mi todo pequeño.- Beso suavemente la coronilla del niño, incorporándose lentamente.

Sin hacer ruido, se dirigió hasta la tocadora, donde en frente al espejo tomo asiento y con una seguridad que desde hace tiempo no sentía, abrió una de las gavetas y extrajo un cofre de madera bellamente tallado. Sin dudarlo lo abrió, encontrándose con una serie de papeles y fotos que hace tiempo había decidido olvidar. Ignorando una serie de recortes de periódicos, sus ojos se posaron en la imagen de un hombre a blanco y negro, quién vestía un ilustre traje de militar. La misma espalda ancha, con un rostro de rasgos angulosos, cabello lacio de color castaño y unos ojos felinos, que aunque no se notaran en la foto, eran de un color grisáceo parecido a un cielo tormentoso.

- Hola mi amor, tenía que verte una vez más.- Hablo, dirigiéndose a la foto.- Éramos tan jóvenes cuando nos conocimos, tan jóvenes y maltratados por el mundo, pero definitivamente muy arriesgados, demasiado. Nunca te lo pude decir, pero la primera vez que te vi, me robaste el aliento aunque no me diera cuenta; estaba tan dolida en ese momento, que tú simple visión no pudo curar todas mis penas. Pero tú nunca te rendiste, me apoyaste en cada una de mis decisiones y me salvaste la vida en más de una forma. No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco. Si tú no hubieras aparecido, lo más probable es que ahorita estuviera muerta.-

Acaricio la foto, como muchas veces lo acarició a él.

- Te ame ¿sabes? Te ame, como solo una mujer puede amar a un hombre y ahora me arrepiento por no habértelo dicho, no haberlo gritado al viento cuando pude. Lo siento.-

Una nueva oleada de lágrimas inundaron los ojos de la rubia, en el momento en el que poso con extrema dulzura los labios sobre la vieja fotografía.

- En unos días partimos para Londres de nuevo. Lo siento, sé que quisiera que me quedara junto a mi familia, pero no puedo dejar de ir. No puedo permitir que el hombre que te robo la vida siga libre, no, no lo voy a permitir. Sé que fue él quien lo hizo, aunque no tenga más prueba que una simple nota, mi corazón me lo dice. Es él, él es tú asesino. Y no dejare que se salga con la suya, lo buscare hasta el fin de mis días y le haré pagar todo lo que nos hizo, a ti y a mí, y a tú hermana.-

Aparto la mirada de la foto, posándola en el espejo. Sus ojos le dirigieron entonces un atisbo a través del reflejo, de toda la rabia que guardaba dentro.

- Lo encontrare, y no sé cómo, pero le haré pagar todo lo que nos hizo. Lo prometo, Leonard.-

Besando por última vez la fotografía, la dejo nuevamente sobre la cómoda, dispuesta a regresar junto a su pequeño. Sin querer, golpeo suavemente el cofre de madera, volcando y esparciendo su contenido sobre la superficie de madera. Con un suspiro, la rubia se dispuso a recoger cada uno de sus secretos, sin embargo una nueva fotografía robo su atención. En ella, un chico de no más de diecisiete años, vestido como romeo le sonreía a un público que desde el ángulo de la imagen no se podía vislumbrar. Un joven de cabellos largos, castaños, con porte de noble y ojos cargados de misterio. Su amor prohibido.

- Terry- Dijo, en un susurro. Sintiendo como su corazón aceleraba su pulso, de aquella forma que solo él podía lograr, junto con ese nudo en la garganta que no le dejaba respirar con normalidad. A pesar de los años, ella aun no lo había olvidado.

- Lo haré por ti también, Terry. Solo así, encontrando a aquel hombre cruel y enfrentándolo podré ser feliz de una vez por toda. Sin miedo a ser descubierta, sin miedos a que mis seres queridos salgan lastimado nuevamente. Solo así, podre ser feliz junto a mis pequeños.- Guardo la foto dentro de la cajita de madera, pero antes de cerrarla nuevamente, le dedico una última mirada al actor.- Te ame… Y te amare siempre, Terry.-

* * *

><p><em>De momento, esto queda hasta aquí. Sé que algunos detalles no quedaron de todo claros, pero esta telaraña que me he montado se irá desenrollando a medida que la historia avance, así que sean pacientes. En fin, espero que les halla agradado. <em>

_Y ya que llegaron hasta aquí, me gustaría saber su opinión. _

_Un review puede salvar la vida de un gatito._

_ ;) _


	3. II

_Despues de tanto tiempo, vuelvo a aparecer. Mil disculpa por estos meses de ausencia, pero como ya les había advertido antes, puedo pasar meses sin escribir y terminar escribiendo "de todo" de un día para otro. Tal cual es el caso. _

_En este capítulo no habrá muchas respuestas que digamos, pero comienzo a darle forma a esta historia, y claro pie a la trama que me he armado. Me gustaría comentarle algunas cositas del capítulo, pero la verdad es que ando muy agotada para ello, y por lo mismo pido disculpa por algún error que se me halla pasado, dado que he escrito y revisado, y vuelto a revisar, pero puede que se me halla escapado algún errorcito por ahí. _

_En fin, prometo que estaré trabajando lo antes posible en el tercer capítulo. Gracias por todos los reviews, que ciertamente son mí motivación para escribir, más aun gracias a todas aquellas personas que se han tomado su tiempo en leer esta loca historia, de verdad que me hacen feliz. _

_:)_

**_Inserte aquí, la muy conocida Advertencia de Derechos. _**

* * *

><p><strong>I hate that sadness in your eyes<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO II<strong>

* * *

><p>Do you remember the way that you touched me before<p>

All the trembling sweetness I loved and adored

**My Skin - Natalie Merchant**

* * *

><p><strong>Chicago, Illinois. 15 de Abril de 1917 <strong>_**(Pasado).**_

Releyó la carta, ya habiendo perdido la cuenta de las veces que lo había hecho, sintiendo como con cada palabra su corazón se iba agrietando un poco más. Dolía, como si la herida fuera reciente y no llevara más de dos años cicatrizando. Arrugo el papel entre sus manos y lo arrojo lejos de ella. No entendía por qué, justo ahora, cuando creía que sus heridas parecían haber sanado, aquella mujer le escribía trayendo consigo los dolorosos recuerdos de su pasado.

Hacía más de un año que trataba en lo máximo de evitar los periódicos, tanto por las horribles noticias sobre la guerra proveniente de Europa, como por aquel temido titular que tanto llevaba esperando. Y sin que ella pudiera evitarlo, había sido la misma Susana en su carta quién le había revelado lo que tanto se había esmerado en ignorar. "_Nos vamos a casar"_ Era el mensaje implícito entre sus palabras. Tras leer la carta las primeras tres veces tuvo la intención de responderle, hasta lo hizo, pero tras releer nuevamente la carta de aquella mujer no tuvo fuerzas de enviarle su respuesta.

Tras días de leer y releer la carta, envuelta por los fantasmas del pasado, decidió poner en claro sus sentimientos. Lo que en vez de ayudarla simplemente logro confundirla más, si eso era posible. En las últimas semanas, ni siquiera había sido capaz de evitar que los niños del Hogar de Poni, como sus madres y Tom, se dieran cuenta que algo no andaba del todo bien en ella. Volvía a sentir la misma tristeza, vaga y profunda, que en sus días le había poseído tras aquel último encuentro con Terry en las escaleras de un hospital.

- No es justo.- Susurro la rubia, tan bajo como le fue posible. Rodeo con los brazos sus piernas, acercándoselas lo más que pudo a su pecho y hundiendo su rostro entre sus rodillas, los rubios rizos desparramándose por todos lados. – No es justo que aun duela.-

Sus palabras parecieron rebotar contra las paredes del apartamento que alguna vez había compartido con su querido Albert.

No había sido capaz de soportar las miradas de pena de sus madres por más tiempo. Por lo cual, había regresar a Chicago, argumentando la necesidad de volver a trabajar como enfermera en algún hospital. Sin siquiera pensarlo del todo, acepto el puesto que el Dr. Martin le había logrado conseguir en un hospital de los suburbios, ya que el mismo se había negado a recibirla en la Clínica Feliz.

- Eres talentosa Candy, demasiado buena para estar aquí. Nos has ayudado mucho y estamos completamente agradecidos, pero debes alzar vuelo nuevamente.- Argumento el médico, entregándole seguidamente una carta la cual le había abierto las puertas al hospital Sta. Anne.

Ya llevaba tres meses lejos del Hogar de Poni. Doce semanas en las cuales solo había trabajado, sin descanso, tratando de olvidar todos aquellos fantasmas que se esmeraban en seguirla. Un periodo de tiempo en el cual le había escrito una carta a Terry, donde le hablaba de sus sentimientos y como había logrado olvidando, palabras que le sonaron tan falsa que le obligaron a esconder aquella misiva en el fondo de un cofre, donde nunca sería enviada.

"_Te ves más bonita cuando ríes que cuando lloras."_

Las palabras de Albert parecieron despertarla de una especie de letargo, justo cuando los primeros destellos del amanecer se vislumbraban en el horizonte. Candy se irguió lentamente, bajando las piernas y secándose las lágrimas del rostro. Con esta eran tres noches seguidas sin poder dormir, a causa del mar de emociones que se agitaba en su interior. Le había prometido a Terry ser feliz, pero por más que lo intentara aun no era capaz de ello.

Poniéndose de pie se encamino al baño, necesitaría una ducha antes de ir a trabajar y algo de desayuno. Sin saber que ese día recibiría la noticia más importantes de su vida, el gatillo que desencadenaría el torrente de situaciones que marcarían su futuro.

**-o-O-o-**

**Lakewood, Illinois. 18 de Diciembre de 1925.**

La estación de trenes se encontraba extrañamente vacía a aquellas horas del día, según la concepción de Albert. Sin embargo, esto realmente no le preocupaba mucho, en comparación con el conocimiento de que su pupila partiría de su lado en menos de quince minutos, sin que él pudiera hacer algo por evitarlo. Desvió la mirada de la estación, volviéndola a posar nuevamente en la rubia que en ese momento entablaba una conversación con su sobrino.

Su aspecto era lamentable. Mucho más delgada de lo que recordaba, con los ojos rodeados por unas marcadas ojeras y la tez más pálida de lo normal. Si le preguntaban, aquella mujer solo era la sombra de la chica alegre y vivaz que en su juventud había dado color a sus días. Y ese pensamiento le pesaba en alma. No quería dejarla partir, pero ya había discutido tanto con su pecosa al respecto que ya no tenía argumentos para enfrentarla, se encontraba cansado de ello.

_Candy puede llegar a ser demasiado terca cuando se lo propone_, pensó.

Suspirando, aparto nuevamente la mirada de la mujer, posándola está vez en Dorothy y los niños que cuidaba. Lilianne se encontraba al lado de la criada, con las manos cruzadas en la espalda y los ojos azules clavados en el suelo, con una actitud muy calmada para una niña de once años.

_A penas es una niña, y ya ha vivido el dolor de perder a más de un ser querido_, se recordó Albert. Comprendiendo a la perfección la tristeza de la pequeña.

Solo Stephan, que estaba a unos pasos de la niña jugando con unos modelos a escala de autos, parecía distante de las penas que abrumaban a su familia. Albert se acercó al pequeño de cuatro años, quién alzo la cabeza para obsérvale, regalándole una sonrisa. Tenía los mismos ojos de la madre, verdes y brillantes, pero aparte de ello era el propio retrato del padre. Albert le sonrió de regreso, agachándose para quedar a su altura.

- ¿Preparado para el viaje campeón?- Pregunto, llevando una mano al cabello del niño y despeinándolo.

- ¡Sí!- Chillo el pequeño, dejando su juguete abandonado a un lado.- ¡Vamos en tren!-

- Que bien…- Le sonrió al pequeño, sin evitar pensar que aquel niño también pudo ser su hijo. _Si tan solo Candy no se hubiera ido…,_ pensó.- Cuida a tú mamá campeón, y a Lily también ¿Me lo prometes?-

El niño asintió enérgicamente, con una expresión solemne, como si le hubieran asignado la misión de su vida.

Candy admiro en silencio la escena, conmovida, junto a su primo político. Con cada una de sus acciones, Albert le había demostrado desde un primer momento que lo único que le importaba era su seguridad. Gesto que agradecería eternamente. No obstante, se negaba a cumplir su última petición, no era capaz de ceder a quedarse unos meses más en Lakewood. No podía.

Archie a su lado, debió imaginarse las riendas de sus pensamientos, porque le acaricio el dorso de la mano que castamente sujetaba.

- No es demasiado tarde aún, Candy. Podemos regresar a la mansión, los niños lo tendrán todo y tú podrás descansar un poco, estar con tu familia ¿No te gustaría visitar el Hogar de Poni? Estoy seguro que la hermana María se sentirá muy feliz de verte.- Dijo el castaño, jugándose su última carta.- Luego podrás viajar, solo quédate unos días para descansar.-

- Archie – Susurro la rubia sin volverse.- No lo entiendes ¿verdad? Ni tú, ni Albert me entiende.- Al encarar a su primo, sus ojos verdes volvían a estar húmedos a causa de una nueva oleada de lágrimas.

- Te entenderíamos si nos explicaras cuáles son tus razones, pequeña. Desde que llegaste a la mansión lo único que has hecho es recorrer cada pasillo, cada rincón, como si buscaras algo. O en todo caso, te refugiabas en el jardín o en tu cuarto junto a los niños. Nunca nos buscaste, ni nos diste alguna oportunidad de acércanos y averiguar qué es lo que te pasa.- Afirmo Albert, acercándose a los primos.- ¿Cómo quieres que te entendamos?-

- Yo no puedo inmiscuirlos en esto…- Susurro Candy, llevando la mano hasta el crucifijo que de niña la Señorita Poni le había regalado.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa, Candy?- Pregunto Archie, la preocupación gravada en sus elegantes facciones.

La mujer guardo silencio.

- Candy, si tú no me dices que es lo que ocurre, encontrare la manera de averiguar qué es lo que está pasando. Lo sabes ¿verdad? – Dijo el rubio, posando su mirada de ojos azules en los iris verdes de su pupila.- Prefiero que tú seas la que me diga que es lo que está pasando, pero sea como sea, me enterare.-

- Entonces que así sea Albert.- Candy se apartó de ellos, rehuyendo de sus miradas.- Hay batallas que debo luchar sola, esta la es. Lamentablemente este viaje es personal. No busco que me comprendan o me apoyen, tan solo les pido que no se inmiscuyan en esto, no me voy a detener. Tengo asuntos que zanjar en Londres.-

- Candy…- Murmuro Archie, asombrado por la dureza en el tono de voz de su prima. Nunca antes le había escuchado hablar de esa manera.

- Lamento que las cosas tengan que ser así, de verdad.- Se excusó la rubia, apartándose definitivamente de aquellos a quien más quería.

Se acuclilló junto a su pequeño para al instante alzarlo de brazos.

Archie observo la escena con cierta desazón. A a pesar de los años, aun sentía que su corazón latía por su gatita. Por lo mismo, por más que lo intentara, no le era de todo fácil asimilar que aquel pequeño que cargaba entre sus brazos era el fruto de su matrimonio con otro hombre, uno que prácticamente le era desconocido. Aquellos pensamientos lo indujeron a recordar la pequeña charla que había tenido con Lilianne, así como todas las dudas que despertaron en él. Le echo una mirada a la pequeña, que tenía los ojos clavados en el suelo, indiferente a la escena de despedida que se llevaba a cabo ante ella.

Un agudo pitido lo aparto de las riendas de sus pensamientos. Dándose cuenta de que el tren estaba a punto de partir, se acercó a su prima y ante el titubeo de la misma, la envolvió a ella y a su pequeño en un abrazo.

- Gracias Archie.- Le susurro la rubia al oído.- Muchas gracias por todo.-

- No tienes que agradecerme nada Gatita. Para mí, tú lo eres todo.- Sentencio el castaño, sabiendo que sus palabras habían ocasionado ese leve rubor en las mejillas de la mujer.

Gracias a ese inocente detalle, supo que su Candy no había cambiado tanto como les quería hacer creer. No la entendía, ese cambio, esa actitud distante y fría que se empeñaba en mostrar a todo el mundo desde hace ocho años, desde su regreso de la guerra.

Ambos se apartaron, siendo el turno de Albert de abrazar a la rubia, este la beso en la frente, susurrándole al oído lo que debieron ser unas conmovedoras palabras dado que al instante los ojos de Candy se habían empañado nuevamente. El rubio le ofreció unas palabras a Stephan, también le beso en la frente y luego le cargo, elevándolo unas cuantas veces al aire, con lo cual el pequeño estallo en carcajadas. Lilianne, quién se había acercado a Candy, aferrándose a la mano de la mujer, dejo escapar una pequeña sonrisa que solo Archie y Dorothy, como mudos espectadores, apreciaron.

- Es momento de partir.- Dijo la rubia, recuperando aquel porte impasible que en los últimos años parecía haberse convertido en parte de ella.- Les escribiré apenas llegue a New York, antes de zarpar y justo cuando llegue a Londres.-

- ¿Estas segura de que no quiere que te acompañemos a New York? – Pregunto, algo dudoso, Archie. Aun recordaba lo que años atrás aquella ciudad significaba para su prima.

- Tranquilo mi mosquetero.- Dijo, acercándose a él y tomándolo de las manos.- Estaré bien, hace tiempo que aquellos fantasmas dejaron de rondar en mí vida.- Ambos se miraron, comprendiendo a la perfección a lo que se refería.- Todo estará bien.-

- Cuídate Candy.-

- Lo haré.-

Sin más que agregar, la mujer tomo la mano de su hija adoptiva y se las arregló para con el otro brazo alzar al pequeño con que Albert había estado jugando segundos antes, y con una última mirada hacia ellos, se subió al tren. Ambos hombres junto a Dorothy, permanecieron en el ande hasta que el tren partió, tras un último pitido por parte de la locomotora.

- ¿Estará bien? – Pregunto Archie tras un instante en silencio.

- De eso me voy a asegurar.- Contesto Albert.

La promesa implícita en la respuesta de su tío, le aseguro que muy pronto tendrían noticias de su querida rubia. Y que estaría bien.

**-o-O-o-**

**Chicago, Illinois. 15 de Abril de 1917 **_**(Pasado).**_

Por primera vez, tras estar cuatro horas atendiendo una cirugía, Candy pudo sentarse. Se dejó caer en unos de los sillones de cuero que decoraban la pequeña sala dispuesta especialmente para las enfermeras ante la atenta mirada de su jefa, una mujer de apariencia severa, corpulenta y con un permanente moño a la altura de la nuca, que le confería un aire de estricta autoridad.

Sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada, la rubia observo sus manos que minutos atrás habían estado cubiertas por unos guantes blancos, quirúrgicos, y por la sangre de un hombre a quien había ayudado a salvarle la vida. La euforia que le causaba este hecho solo podía competir por el peso que abrumaba su interior. Dejo escapar un suspiro, al momento que cerró sus ojos y se recostó en el sillón. Ni siquiera, en un día como ese, cuando el trabajo parecía estar a punto de hacer mella cada uno de sus músculos, esa melancolía que residía en su corazón parecía no querer apartarse de ella.

No era feliz, y eso era lo que más le dolía. El no estar cumpliendo la promesa que alguna vez le hizo a su gran y prohibido amor, su Romeo.

- ¡Candy! –

Le llamo la gruesa voz de Olivia, la jefa de enfermeras, devolviéndola de golpe al mundo real. Un mundo donde Romeo se encontraba con la Julieta equivocada y ella se sentía perdida, como un marinero que hubiera perdido su rumbo en medio del océano.

Con pesadez abrió sus parpados, dirigiendo su mirada a la mujer, quién estaba a tan solo unos pasos en frente de ella.

- ¿Si, Señora? – Preguntó, sintiendo como tan solo gesticular esa simple interrogante parecía arrebatarle las últimas fuerzas que aún conservaba. - ¿Ocurre algo? –

- El Doctor Williams desea verte, es mejor que te presentes en su oficina lo más pronto posible. Entrégale esto.- Dijo, ofreciéndole una carpeta amarilla.- Es tú expediente.- Aclaro, en respuesta a la dubitativa mirada que le dedico la rubia.

- ¿Pero…? ¿Para qué? –

- Se te informará en el despacho del Director.- Y sin dedicarle ni un minuto más de su tiempo, la recia enfermera le dio la espalda, dispuesta a abordar a otra de sus compañeras que a penas en ese momento entraba al pequeño salón.

A penas le dedico un vistazo a la carpeta en sus manos, realmente no le interesaba saber lo que ahí decía. Se puso de pie y se marchó en dirección del despacho del director. Paso a paso, sentía como el cansancio de esas tres noches sin dormir comenzaba a notarse en sus articulaciones cada vez más pesadas, en esas ojeras que ahora decoraban su rostro y hasta en la falta de apetito, no recordaba la última vez que había probado bocado, lo que sí sabía era que sí seguía por ese sendero muy pronto dejaría de rendir en el hospital, y lo menos que necesitaban sus pacientes era que la enfermera que les hacía reír cada mañana terminará haciéndoles compañía.

Se detuvo en frente a la puerta del despacho, toco tres veces y espero que desde el interior le respondieran un "_Adelante"_ para poder ingresar. La oficina era una habitación vasta, de paredes pintadas de blancos y en su mayoría recubiertas por estanterías repletas de gruesos tomos de medicina, en el centro de la habitación se encontraba un escritorio repleto de papeles, porta retrato y recuerdos de países exóticos. El Dr. Williams a penas alzo la cabeza para observarla entrar, un hombre ya mayor, de cabellos blanquecidos por el tiempo, pequeñas arrugas en las frentes y gafas de pasta gruesa.

- ¿En qué puedo ayudarla, señorita? – Preguntó el hombre, y sin esperar su respuesta regreso su atención al sin número de papeles que ahogaban su escritorio.

- La Señora Olivia me ha dicho que se solicitaba mi presencia en su oficina.- Respondió, sin entender muy bien lo que ocurría, sintiéndose torpe, justo como cuando aún era estudiante.- Ehh… Me mando a entregarle esto.- Señalo, extendiendo su expediente.

El hombre a penas se fijó en él. No obstante, sus ojos grises parecieron clavarse al instante en ella, con cierto aire de curiosidad mezclado con incredulidad, tanto así que dicho escudriño le hizo sonrojar y agachar la cabeza. Se sentía de vuelta en el colegio, como si se tratara de aquella misma chica patosa y alborotadora bajo la inspección de la Hermana Superiora. La inspección a penas duro unos segundos, antes que el medico apartara la mirada que volvió a posarse en los papeles que tenía a la mano, sin embargo a la rubia le parecieron años.

- Ehhh… - Tuvo que carraspear, para volver a recuperar el control de sí. Ultimamente se sentía otra, como si toda aquella energía que un día había rebosado cada poro de su piel se hubiera desvanecido, justo en el momento que leyó la carta de Susana.- ¿En qué puedo serle útil? – Pregunto, curiosa a decir verdad.

- ¿Qué tan dispuesta estas en arriesgar tú vida por el bien de otros? –

Aquella pregunta le cayó como un balde de agua fría, uno que al principio no supo como digerir. Pestaño un par de veces ante la mirada inquisitiva del doctor, sin entender muy bien a que se debía aquella conversación. No obstante, aquel momento de titubeo a penas le duro unos segundos, pues tras apreciar la seriedad en el rostro del hombre, recordó a Flamy, a cada uno de los paciente que alguna vez había atendido y en especial, trajo a su memoria el recuerdo de su querido primo Stear, y la guerra que se vivía al otro lado del mar, muy lejos de su _pacífica y cómoda_ vida en América.

Por un instante sintió que el peso de las últimas semanas, así como el mar de emociones tormentosas en su interior se calmaba. Observo como el hombre abría la carpeta que había tomado entre sus manos, examinándola cuidadosamente por unos minutos antes de volver a alzar su mirada y posarla nuevamente en ella. Y sin que él formulara alguna pregunta o le explicará de que se trataba la improvisada reunión, supo que esperaban de ella. A la vez que se daba cuenta, que era lo que su alma deseaba hacer.

- ¿Entonces? ¿Estarías dispuesta en dar tú vida por otros? – Volvió a preguntar el hombre, en un tono de voz que no aceptaba interpretaciones baratas de honor o fortaleza, uno que solo esperaba veracidad en la respuesta esperada.

- Sí. Si es de sacrificarme para que alguien más pueda regresar a casa con sus seres queridos, estoy dispuesta a dar todo de mí.- Las palabras brotaron sola de entre sus labios, al momento que se llevaba una mano al pecho, ahí donde colgaba el crucifijo que siempre le había acompañado.- Daría mi vida si fuera posible.-

Él hombre volvió a escrutarla con la mirada, hasta que esta se posó nuevamente en su expediente.

- Aquí dice que recibió entrenamiento como enfermera de guerra ¿cierto? – Ella asintió.- ¿Y por qué no se embarcó a su momento?-

"_Porque era una niña con miedo"_, pensó.

- No estaba preparada para ese momento.-

- Y ahora: ¿lo está? – Inquirió, sin dejar de observarla.

- Más que antes, si.- Respondió, segura de cada una de sus palabras.

Hace más de un año, cuando la guerra había iniciado y Flamy, así como Stear, habían cruzado el océano dispuesto a luchar cada uno por sus ideales, ella se había comportado como una niña ingenua, cobarde, que aun lloraba a un amor prohibido. Sin embargo, era hora que esa niña terminará de madura, enfrentándose a esos terrores que la mantenían despierta cada noche y evitaban que su alma hallara la felicidad que había prometido encontrar. Ella había nacido para servir, para ayudar al prójimo y ahora, según lo que entendía, se le volvía a presentar dicha oportunidad.

- Le explicare señorita Andrew…-

- White, señorita White.- Le corto, antes de que continuara. El viejo apenas frunció los labios ante ese comentario, pero decidió no darle más importancia.

- Señorita White.- Se corrigió.- La Cruz Roja Francesa ha solicitado la asistencia médica, dado que el número creciente de heridos entre civiles y militantes está aumentando exponencialmente, hasta tal punto que ya no se dan abasto. Por dicha situación, y ahora que Estados Unidos ha decidido participar activamente en la guerra, tras su declaración, se ha decidido que el primero del próximo mes se embargue un grupo de médicos y enfermeras capacitadas, así como equipo quirúrgico y medicamentos para ayudar en la lucha de nuestro país así como a nuestros aliados. En nuestro caso, hemos decidido enviar a un equipo capacitado de cinco enfermeras y un médico cirujano, por lo tanto si usted acepta me gustaría que formara parte de esta comisión. Claro está, es su decisión. –

Candy no tenía que pensarlo, ya había tomado su decisión.

**-o-O-o-**

**En algún lugar entre Illinois y New York. 18 de Diciembre de 1925.**

Los campos pasaban como borrones ante sí, una mezcla de colores, sin forma, que rápidamente desaparecían a medida que el tren iba avanzando. Lilianne se las había arreglado para dormir en los asientos del compartimiento, justo como su pequeño que hace horas yacía dormido en su regazo. Acarició tiernamente sus cabellos castaños, en sueños el pequeño le dedico una sonrisa que por unos segundos ilumino su mundo, antes de que volviera a posar la mirada en la ventanilla. Afuera, el cielo se había oscurecido, y los primeros copos de nieve comenzaban a caer.

- La última vez que estuve en New York fue un primero de Mayo.- Susurro la rubia para sí.- Aquel día no nevó. Al contrario, el sol apenas comenzaba a salir en el horizonte, cuando me embarque en la aventura de mí vida.-

Sonrió con cierta nostalgia. Más aun cuando sus manos se hundieron en los bolsillos de su gabardina, donde encontraron una foto en blanco y negro, la misma con la que noches atrás se había tropezado por error. Sus ojos parecieron brillar por un instante a causa del abatimiento por una herida que a pesar de los años aun no terminaba de cicatrizar del todo. Por esas sonrisas, esas promesas pérdidas y finales felices que le hubiera encantado vivir. Acarició el rostro del joven con las yemas de sus dedos, quizá rememorando el tacto de su piel

- Puede ser que Albert haya tenido la razón al haberme dicho que era demasiado joven e inocente para enfrentarme a las barbaridades de la guerra. A veces, cuando me despierto tras alguna pesadilla, pienso que quizá él tenía la razón. Pero tú me conociste, sabes que siempre fui una niña demasiado testaruda y obstinada para aceptar que algunas cosas no estaban hechas para mí, y definitivamente la guerra no era mí mundo. Lloré mucho, durante esos meses no fui feliz pero después de ello, cuando la paz regreso a mí vida y los brazos de Leonard me protegían en las noches de pesadillas, fui feliz. Realmente lo fui. -

Comentó, anhelando una compañía que nunca pudo ser. Lentamente volvió a guardar la foto en su bolsillo, regresando la mirada hacia la ventana.

Los copos de nieve también le hacían evocar momentos menos dolorosos. Recuerdos de copos blanquecinos y esponjosos cayendo en plena noche, en el bullicioso campamento que nunca dormía, mientras compartía una taza de café negro junto al hombre con el que había compartido casi siete años de su vida.

- Leonard…- Susurró.- Cuanto te extraño, mi amor.-

Y sin poder evitarlo, una solitaria lágrima acarició su mejilla antes de perderse en el vacío.

**-o-O-o-**

**Canal Erie, New York. 01 de Mayo de 1917 **_**(Pasado)**_**.**

El puerto era un desastre.

Hombres y mujeres que se movían de un lado a otro, algunos con simples bolsos de manos y otros con sendas maletas; marineros que conversaban sobre el clima en alta mar, obreros que iban de un lado a otro cargando pesadas cajas de maderas que con ayuda de grandes poleas, algo oxidadas por el salitre del mar, eran cargados a las proas de los barcos; trabajadores que se dejaban caer en improvisados asientos (o en el piso) y fumaban un habano en actitud de descanso.

El lugar se encontraba atestado de personas, para donde quiera que mirase, tanto que Archie tuvo que en más de una ocasión abrirse paso a los codazos, disculpándose y maldiciendo a ratos. Se encontraba desesperado, con el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho y en un punto cercano de perder el poco autocontrol que aun conservaba. No podía evitarlo, preocupado era una palabra tan menuda para lo que realmente sentía. La carta de Candy había llegado dos días atrás, y tras leerla había tomado el primer tren a New York, orando para no llegar tarde.

No entendía como a su pecosa se le había ocurrido la brillante idea de partir a la guerra. ¿Es qué no recordaba la muerte de Stear? ¿O las heridas que había sufrido Albert? ¿O es que estaba decidida en alejarse completamente de ellos? Tenía que encontrarla, a lo que diera lugar. Por eso apenas termino de leer la carta que les había mandado, sin importarle las lágrimas de Annie o el arranque de ira de la Tía Abuela, sin siquiera preocuparse en preparar su equipaje, había partido tan solo con su abrigo y algo de dinero en su búsqueda.

No podía permitir que _ella_ también le fuera arrebatada de su vida.

Lucho contra la marea de personas hasta que encontró el barco, un majestuoso gigante de metal de cuyas chimeneas brotaban largas nubes de humos. "_HMHS Brighton_" se leía en letras blancas y brillantes, que resaltaba en un casco oscuro. Y sin dudarlo se dirigió hacia él. Le habían informado que en ese barco partirían con la ayuda médica hacia Europa, hacia la guerra que tanto le había quitado.

Se apresuró hacia la multitud que rodeaba el barco, deteniéndose cada cuanto en busca de una cabellera rubia rizada, sin suerte. La poca luz que iluminaba el puerto tampoco le era de ayuda, los rayos de sol apenas comenzaban a filtrarse entre los diferentes barcos, iluminando sus cascos y arrancándole destellos a las olas de mar que los golpeaban suavemente. Esto también le sorprendía, que siendo tan temprano en la mañana, el lugar se encontrara tan repleto.

Estaba pensando en ello, en lo irónico de la situación, cuando la vio. Candy se hallaba a unos metros de distancias, envuelto en una gabardina marrón, cargando la misma maleta que en tantas ocasiones le había visto usar, con sus rizos al aire. Tenía la mirada perdida en ese cielo que comenzaba a colorearse de azul, dejando a un lado las rojizas y amarillentas tonalidades del amanecer, tal era su concentración que pareció sobresaltarse cuando un soldado se le acerco, este llevaba una tablilla donde pronto comenzó a anotar los datos, supuso Archie, de su amiga.

La vio sonreír levemente a la distancia, y fue ese gesto el que le hizo reaccionar. Sin importarle la multitud que le rodeaba, se echo a correr hacia ella, ganándose unos cuantos insultos en el trayecto. Su pequeña carrera debió causar cierto alboroto, ya que mientras se acercaba apreció como Candy lo observaba claramente sorprendida, con los ojos muy abiertos (casi, como una niña a quién atrapan en una fechoría) y las manos fuertemente aferradas a su maleta.

- ¡Candy! – Chillo, al darse cuenta como dos oficiales se atravesaban ante él, cerrando su camino hacia ella.

- Archie…-

Realmente no supo muy bien si Candy llego a decir o no su nombre, pues al instante era sujetado por ambos brazos por aquellos hombres, quienes sin mucho esfuerzo lo apartaron rápidamente del lugar, aparentemente inmunes a sus esfuerzos por soltarse.

- ¡Suéltenme! ¡No saben con quién se meten! – Berreó, sin lograr nada.

- ¡Suéltenlo! –

La voz de su gatita pareció revitalizarlo, porque al instante y sin saber muy bien el cómo, logro soltarse del agarre de ambos hombres y esquivándolos se lanzo a abrazar a la rubia.

- ¡Candy! –

Exclamo, sintiendo como ese agujero que se había formado en su estomago justo al leer la carta de su prima, y que había estado creciendo a medida que se dirigía hacia el puerto de New York, empezaba lentamente a cerrarse. Al tenerla entre sus brazos, la preocupación que había abatido su alma comenzaba a disiparse lentamente.

La rubia se apartó unos centímetros de él, lo suficiente para dirigirse a los oficiales que aun se encontraban cerca de ellos, les dijo algo que él realmente no escucho, pero que logro concederles algo de privacidad, pues al instante se marcharon. Seguidamente volvió a abrazarla, ignorando la mirada interrogante que Candy le había dedicado.

- Pensé que nunca te volvería a ver.- Le susurro al oído.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí, Archie? –

Y aquella pregunta se le clavo en el pecho tal cual un puñal. Es que Candy no se daba cuenta de que su decisión de marcharse a la guerra, sin despedirse, estuvo a punto de matarlo, de hundirlo en la completa desesperación ¿Es que no lo notaba?

- ¿Cómo que qué estoy haciendo aquí? – Dijo, tomándola de los hombros con cierta brusquedad. - ¿Qué estabas pensando Candy? ¡Ir a la Guerra! ¿Después de todo lo sucedido? –

Le dolía, y a la vez le enfurecía.

- ¡Es mí decisión! – Chillo la chica, sujetándole las manos y apartándolas de sí.

- ¿Y Stear? ¿Así pretendes honrar su memoria? ¡Yendo a esa condenada guerra para que también te arrebaten la vida como a él! – Estaba fuera de sí.

- ¡Cálmate Archie! – Le grito la rubia.

- ¿Cómo quieres que me calme? Sí hace menos de dos días recibo aquella condenada carta anunciando tú partida, nada más y nada menos que para la guerra ¡La guerra! ¿Cómo se te ocurre, Candy? ¿Es que también quieres largarte de mí vida tal cual lo hizo Stear o Anthony?-

- ¡No digas eso, Archie! – Exclamo, sorprendida por sus palabras y por los brazos que nuevamente la rodearon, apegándola a un pecho donde un corazón latía violentamente.- Yo no voy a morir, Archie. Te prometo que no lo haré.-

- Claro que no, porque ahora mismo te regresas conmigo a Chicago- Dijo, aumentando la ímpetu de su abrazo.- Soy tú ultimo mosquetero, yo se los prometí a Anthony y a Stear, no voy a dejar que nadie más te lastime o que si quiera te pase algo. No voy a permitir que te apartes de mí lado.-

Su declaración debió tener algún efecto en Candy, pues sintió como se tensaba en sus brazos y se apartaba con cierta brusquedad de sus brazos.

- ¡No, no lo vas a hacer! – Le reclamo, sus ojos repletos de lagrimas.- No lo harás, porque esta es mí decisión. Por esta misma razón Stear se negó a comentarnos sobre sus planes, porque sabía que nosotros no lo íbamos a entender. Ahora lo entiendo, y sé que donde este él y Anthony me van a cuidar, ellos siempre han estado conmigo y este viaje no será la excepción.-

- Es peligroso…-

- ¡Se que es peligroso! – Le acallo, evitando que completara su frase.- Pero es el camino que he elegido, y aunque me importa cada una de tus palabras o cuanto se molestara Albert cuando se entere al momento de regresar de su viaje y no encontrarme aquí, o las lagrimas de Annie o de mis madres. No voy a cambiar de parecer, este es mí destino.-

- ¡No, no lo es! – Ha vuelto a sujetarla por los hombros, zarandeándola un poco en el proceso.- ¡Tu camino es conmigo, a mi lado!-

- No, Archie…- Y la sonrisa que le dedica (avergonzada, con cierta lastima, e increíblemente triste) es suficiente para que él la suelte.- No, tú camino es al lado de Annie.-

Al decirle esto, ve como se aparta unos pasos de él, lo suficiente para recoger la maleta que minutos antes había dejado en el olvido tras su primer abrazo.

- No, yo te a…-

Esta vez son sus dedos quien lo acalla, así como la mirada fiera y decidida que le dedica.

- No, no me amas. Porque si me amaras, significa que más de uno ha de sufrir, no solo tu y yo, sino también Annie, y eso no lo voy a permitir.-

- Pero…-

- ¡Nada! – No supo en que momento la chica se había alejado tanto de él, pero ahora parecía que un abismo los separaba.- He decidido ir a ayudar a quienes necesiten de mis habilidades, y no solo a ellos si no a mí misma. Necesito apartarme de todo y de todos, de esta falsa paz que me rodea, de las pocas comodidades que tengo, y luchar por volver a encontrar mi camino, ese que me llevara a mi verdadera felicidad.-

- ¿Y nosotros qué?- Pregunto, viendo como con cada segundo la iba perdiendo.

- Sé, que pase lo que pase, estarán bien.-

Tras decir eso, la rubia se lanzo a los brazos de su primo, besando su mejilla y abrazándolo por lo que ambos le parecieron horas.

- Por favor, cuídate.- Susurro la chica, entre lagrimas.- Cuida a Annie y a Albert, tal como yo lo haría. Por favor, prométemelo…-

Él asintió.

- No mueras…- Le dijo a su vez, sintiendo como la chica volvía a apartarse de él.

La vio asentir, dar unos pasos hacia atrás antes de voltearse y salir corriendo hacia el enorme navío. No volvió la vista atrás en ningún momento, ni cuando hizo la pequeña cola para abordar, o cuando entrego su boleto, o cuando subió la escalera. Mientras que él se mantuvo en pie, vigilándola, en todo momento.

Solo cuando el barco se preparaba para zarpar, ella se digno a dirigirle una mirada llena de lagrimas. La chica se abrió paso entre la multitud que se amontonaba en la cubierta del barco para gritar sus despedidas y palabras de buena suerte, agitando sus pañuelos. Aferrándose a la barandilla, Candy se despidió con un _Adiós_ que Archie leyó en sus labios.

Él en cambio, olvidándose de lo que ella acababa de decirle, le grito:

- ¡TE AMO, CANDY! –

El mar acallo sus palabras, junto con el bramido de las hélices del barco al arrancar. Uno, que pronto se perdería en el horizonte sin que él pudiera hacer algo por detenerle.

* * *

><p><em>Espero que les halla agradado.<em>

_Y ya que llegaron hasta aquí, me gustaría saber su opinión._

_Un review puede salvar la vida de un gatito._

_;)_


	4. III

_No tengo excusas, así que no pretendo darlas. Después de tanto tiempo mis musas me permitieron escribir el capitulo que hoy les traigo. Espero sin más, que les guste y que sepán que aun sigo viva. _

_Un abrazo a aquellas lectoras que aún sigan por aquí. _

* * *

><p><strong>I hate that sadness in your eyes.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO III<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"So just give it one more try<br>With a lullaby"_

**Lullaby . Nickelback**

* * *

><p><strong>Canal Erie, New York. 22 de Diciembre de 1925.<strong>

A causa de la última nevada, su viaje se había retrasado un par de días.

Durante esos tiempo en la ciudad, Candy había permanecido oculta en su hotel, renuente a recorrer las calles que tantos malos recuerdos le traían. A penas había salido un par de veces para pasear junto a sus pequeños, recorriendo los senderos cubiertos de nieve del Central Park y construyendo muñecos de nieves que arrancaron unas cuantas carcajadas por parte de Lilianne y dejaron a Stephan cubierto de cristales de nieve.

A pesar de sus demonios, compartir aquellos momentos con sus pequeños le habían robado unas cuantas sonrisas, así como la promesa de regresar nuevamente a New York, para que sus hijos pudieran disfrutar un poco más de todas las atracciones que la ciudad le ofrecía. Candy le dirigió una mirada a la bullente ciudad, por mucho dolor que le causará recorrer aquellas calles, no podía evitar admirar su esplendor. De alguna manera tenía que enterrar su pasado, así que sujetando la mano enguantada de Lily y cargando a su pequeño, se prometió que regresaría con sus niños para enfrentar a los fantasmas que aun abrumaban su alma.

Como ocho años antes, Candy apreció un amanecer en los muelles de New York, con la única diferencia que está vez no partía para ayudar a los heridos en la guerra, sino a pelear sus propias batallas. Su ceño se frunció mientras admiraba el paisaje, hasta que un caballero le aviso que su equipaje ya se encontraba en el barco.

Despidiéndose con una última mirada de aquella ciudad, tomo a su pequeño en brazos y seguida muy de cerca por Lily, emprendiendo un nuevo viaje por alta mar.

**-o-O-o-**

**En algún lugar del Atlántico. 23 de Diciembre de 1925. **

- ¡Wow! ¡Es hermoso! – Exclamó su pequeña niña, maravillada por el paisaje que les ofrecía la proa del barco.

Candy sonrió ante su entusiasmo caminando tras de ella, sujetando suavemente de la mano a su pequeño tesoro, el niño aún era muy pequeño para dejarlo recorrer libre el barco.

- ¿No te acuerdas de nuestros otros viaje, Lily? – Preguntó.

La rubia no puede evitar dejar escapar una suave risa al observar como el rostro de Lilianne se arruga ante el esfuerzo de recordar, para finalmente negar con un gesto de vergüenza.

- No, para nada…- Se lamenta la pequeña.

- Es entendible.- Le explica la rubia, llegando a su lado y acariciándole el cabello con su mano libre.- Cuando viajamos por primera vez a la India a penas tenías cuatro años, la misma edad de Stephan, es imposible que recuerdes detalladamente aquel viaje.- Dijo con suavidad.- Nuestro viaje de regreso fue un poco más atropellado, apenas un par de años atrás, Stephan todavía ni había nacido.- Suspiró Candy.- En aquella oportunidad no pudimos disfrutar tanto como ahora.-

- Pero yo recuerdo un poco de ese viaje.- Dijo la pequeña, frunciendo el entrecejo por el esfuerzo.- Me acuerdo que llegamos de noche a Florida ¿no? E inmediatamente partimos a New Orleans.-

Candy asintió.

- A nuestra casa.-

La pequeña se apoyó de las barandas, dejando que su vista se perdiera por la extensión del mar.

- ¿Cuándo regresaremos a nuestra casa? Extraño a Cody – Se quejó la pequeña, recordando al cachorro que habían tenido que abandonar en cuidado de una vecina.

- Cuando resuelva todos nuestros pendientes.- Respondió la rubia, cortante.

- Mamá, tengo hambre.- Se quejó el pequeño niño, jaloneándole el vestido de Candy para llamar su atención. La _dama_ le dedicó una sonrisa resplandeciente antes de tomar a su pequeño en brazos.

- Vamos a comer, entonces.- Respondió suavemente, besando a su hijo en la frente.- ¿Vienes, Lily?-

La pequeña negó con su cabeza, dedicándole una sonrisa a su madre.

- No, quiero explorar un poco más el barco.-

Candy asintió como toda respuesta.

- Por favor, ten cuidado.- Dijo, dándose la vuelta y marchándose con su pequeño. Lily les observo hasta que desaparecieron por los pasillos del enorme trasatlántico.

La pelirroja volvió a contemplar el horizonte perdiéndose en sus recuerdos.

Ella no era capaz de recordar todos los lugares en los cuales había vivido desde que su verdadera madre había muerto, apenas podía recordarla con su rostro pecoso y sus cabellos rojizos como los de ella. Pero sí que recordaba su vida en la India, en aquella colonia inglesa.

Memoraba una casa de campo, rodeada de plantaciones de té. Su cuarto con cortinas de seda naranja, su cama con mosquitero y las tallas de madera que decoraban su estante. Evocaba los recuerdos del mercado de especia, el bullicio de los vendedores, los olores donde se mezclaba el curry, el azafrán y la pimienta. Pero sobretodo recordaba a su _dama_, la sonrisa en su rostro la primera vez que logró montarse en el lomo de un elefante, sus carcajadas y el brillo de su mirada. A Leonard, su tío, aplaudiéndola mientras la rubia se sujetaba fuertemente del animal para no resbalar. _Eran tiempos felices, eso era lo que ella más apreciaba de su recuerdo. La sonrisa de sus padres_.

El sonido de una armónica la libero de sus cavilaciones, regresándola de nuevo al presente. La música parecía querer competir con el triste lamento que las olas le ofrecían, como si fueran sirenas deseosas de acompañar los acordes que ahora la envolvían.

Lilianne, siempre se había caracterizado por su curiosidad, así que no pudo evitar ser tentada por el misterio de la música. Sus pasos se desviaron a donde supuso que provenía la triste pero hermosa melodía. Tuvo que bajar unos cuantos escalones, sortear a algunas personas que paseaban por cubierta, hasta que halló el origen de tan hermosa melodía.

Un hombre que le recordaba a su tío se encontraba apoyado de una de las barandillas, con los ojos cerrados y sus cabellos castaños siendo agitados por el viento marino. En silenció, sin querer acabar la magia de aquella composición, Lilianne se acercó hasta el hombre y tomó asiento en una de las sillas que se disponían para los usuarios del barco, tan cerca como pudo del artista. No pudo evitar el sonrojo que tiño sus mejillas, aquel hombre le parecía realmente guapo, casi como un verdadero príncipe.

La melodía continuó por un rato más, hasta que el misterioso compositor abrió lentamente los ojos en el momento en que la música llegaba a su final. El hombre no se dio cuenta de su presencia, simplemente bajo la armónica y se la guardó en uno de sus bolsillos, sus ojos se dirigieron al horizonte y se perdieron en el mar.

Muy lentamente, Lilianne le dedico un par de aplausos solitarios, logrando captar la atención del artista. Quién le dedico una mirada sorprendida.

- Tocas muy bien.- Se adelantó la pequeña, sintiendo como sus mejillas se tornaban cada vez más rojas, casi compitiendo con la tonalidad de su cabello.

El caballero le dedicó una sonrisa sincera.

- Muchas gracias, pequeña damisela.- Respondió, con un tonó de voz teatral. Causando que su rostro fuera completamente comparable con su cabello. – ¿Cómo es su nombre, pequeña dama? – Le preguntó con una reverencia, abochornándola más si eso era posible.

Lilianne sintió la necesidad de esconderse, pero no habiendo ningún lugar en donde refugiarse sin parecer que estaba escapando de aquel hombre, la pequeña tan solo atinó a clavar su mirada de ojos claros en sus zapatos.

- Lilianne…- Susurró, tan bajo que dudaba que el hombre pudiera escucharla.- Lilianne Larson.- Volvió a repetir, un poco más fuerte.

El artista se acercó a ella, arrodillándose justo delante de la pequeña y extendiéndole una mano que la niña aceptó tras un pequeño momento de duda.

- Mi nombre es Terry Grandchester- Se presentó, dedicándole una sonrisa.- ¿Estás sola pequeña dama? – Volvió a preguntarle, tras estrecharle la mano.

La niña negó enseguida con la cabeza.

- No, mi mamá y mi hermano están comiendo en este momento.- Le explicó.- Ahorita voy por ellos, solo quería averiguar de dónde provenía la música. Tocas muy bonito.- Dijo, volviendo a sonrojarse.

- Muchas gracias, pequeña.- Comentó el hombre, incorporándose nuevamente.- ¿Te acompaño a buscar a tú mamá? – Preguntó el castaño.

La niña negó enérgicamente.

- Está bien, sé dónde encontrarlos.- Dijo, regalándole una sonrisa a Terry.

- Bueno, si es así nos estamos viendo _Lady Lilianne_.- Se despidió el hombre, robándose una risita por parte de la pequeña pelirroja.

- Nos veremos, _príncipe Terry_.-

**-o-O-o-**

**En algún lugar del Atlántico. 24 de Diciembre de 1925. **

- Señora Larson, me complace invitarla a la fiesta de Navidad que el Capitán ha organizado para esta noche.- Dijo uno de los mayordomos del barco frente a la puerta de su camarote.

Candy extendió su mano hacia la bandeja que el hombre sostenía, tomando el sobre que seguramente contenía una opulenta invitación. La rubia asintió con desgana, dedicándole una sonrisa hueca al hombre antes de asentir y cerrar la puerta. La mujer había previsto un evento similar, por lo cual se había visto tentada a esconderse aquella noche en su camarote, evitando así cualquier tipo de celebración.

Suspiró cuando releyó la invitación ante la atenta mirada de sus pequeños, quienes la observan con curiosidad. Sus manos temblaron levemente, rememorando un viaje similar a ese, en el cual se había encontrado por primera vez con su tumultuoso amor de la juventud. Algo debió haberse reflejado en su rostro, porque la pelirroja la miraba con preocupación.

- ¿Ocurre algo malo? – Preguntó su pequeña, bastante intuitiva.

- Nada de qué preocuparse, solo me acordé de otra fiesta de navidad.- Admitió la rubia, dejando el sobre en la mesa de noche y sentándose en la cama junto a sus pequeños

Las manos de la rubia envolvieron a su hijo que en principio se resistió para luego dejarse besar por la mujer, sonriendo alegremente. La niña le dedicó una sonrisa a su vez, disfrutando de la escena.

- ¿Vamos a ir a la fiesta? – Preguntó.

- ¿Quieres ir? – Inquirió a su vez su dama, clavando sus ojos verdes en los de ella. Lilianne agito enérgicamente la cabeza como respuesta.

- Quiero bailar – Fue su simple respuesta.

- Entonces iremos, vamos a celebrar la Navidad como se debe.- Sentenció la mujer, espantando cualquiera de los fantasmas que nublaban su vida.

Lilianne le dedico una sonrisa, sabiendo lo mucho que su _dama_ necesitaba distraerse. Apartar todo ese dolor que parecía asfixiar su alma.

**-o-O-o-**

La fiesta era justo como se la había imaginado la rubia. Opulenta, elegante, llena de excesos. Y a su parecer: desagradable, opresiva, repleta de hipocresía. Por lo que Candy se colocó su mejor mascará, dispuesta a encajar en ese mundo que se le antojaba tan falso. Estaba dispuesta a disfrutar aquella noche por sus hijos, por el futuro brillante que se merecían Ya estaba cansada de tantas penas.

Llevaba años tratando de huir de la clase más alta de la sociedad, refugiándose en tierras lejanas como la India o en su pequeña casa en el barrio francés de New Orleans, oculta, tratando de borrar cualquier tipo de vínculo con ese pasado que la ataba al de Paris en plena guerra. Por mucho tiempo había intentado desligarse de su vida anterior, disfrutar de las oportunidades que le había ofrecido el destino tras la guerra, de su Leonard y sus hijos. Había enterrado muy profundamente sus miedos, las pesadillas, todo lo relacionado a su vida como enfermera o como un miembro del clan Arlhey.

Y aquella noche, volvía a echar todo por la borda, volviendo a mostrarse ante la sociedad. Justo como si las agujas de reloj dieran vuelta hacia atrás. Aunque dudaba que las personas que ahora le observaba con admiración o recelo, reconocieran en ella la niña que había sido adoptada por una de las familias más adinerada de Norte América.

No solo había cambiado por dentro, sino también por fuera. Ahora era una mujer hecha y derecha, sus senos había perdido sus formas aniñada, su silueta se había estilizado y su rostros se había afilado, perdiendo la redondez de su juventud. Sus rizos caían desde un recogido, sus labios se encontraban recubiertos de escarlata y sus ojos delineados de negro. Llevaba un collar de perlas, un vestido ceñido a la nueva moda que parecía revolucionar el mundo, y una pluma colgaba desde su cintillo. Un par de guantes blancos recubrían sus elegantemente sus brazos. _Era otra, ya no era la misma niña del campo que solo deseaba una familia. _

A su lado, su pequeño vestía como un caballero, con su pequeño traje de hecho a su medida. Lilianne daba volteretas en la pista, llevaba un traje blanco que resaltaba la tonalidad de su cabello, y mientras bailaba con algunos niños, parecía haber olvidado toda aquella tristeza que parecía haberse apoderado de su vida. Candy no pudo evitar sonreír, contagiada por la felicidad que emanaban sus hijos. Sin embargo, no podía sentirse completamente feliz. Aún le faltaba algo. _Había deudas que debía cobrar_.

Rechazó cada una de las invitaciones a bailar, entabló conversación con par de caballeros antes de apartarse de ellos con cualquier excusa que se le ocurriera. Disfrutó de los juegos de su pequeño, de la cena y la agradable cháchara de una anciana, que le explicaba lo mucho que se parecía a su difunta hija. Aplaudió alegremente la ejecución de la banda, quienes interpretaban música alegre y lo más nuevo del jazz. Por un momento se sintió otra persona, pero aquella sensación tan solo le duro un par de segundos.

Aún faltaban quince minutos para que las manecillas del reloj señalaran las doce de la noche, pero Stephan se había dormido en su regazo. Lilianne seguía jugando alegremente con el resto de los niños. La anciana con la que había compartido casi toda la noche se inclinó hacia ella y dedicándole una sonrisa, le dijo:

- Puedes llevarlo a tú hijo al camarote, yo me aseguraré de que la niña esté bien hasta que regreses.-

Candy le respondió el gesto con una sonrisa.

- Manténgala vigilada por mí ¿sí? – Dijo, la anciana le guiño un ojo.

Se levantó con cuidado, evitando por todos los medios despertar a su príncipe. Un caballero se ofreció a acompañarla, más ella rechazo la oferta tan amablemente como pudo y se encaminó por los helados y solitarios pasillos del barco hasta su camarote.

No pudo evitar dejarse embelesar por la Luna llena que se alzaba en el firmamento, tan rechoncha y blanquecina. Abrigando a su pequeño, se acercó hasta el barandal y agradeció que esa noche estuviera despejada, siendo capaz de observar cada una de las estrellas que titilaban en el firmamento. Su corazón latía desbocado, recordando otra noche estrellada, un viaje junto a su difunto esposo hacia tierras exóticas.

- Que Luna más hermosa…- Susurro, dedicándole una sonrisa al satélite.

La intensidad de una mirada la sorprendió, dándose cuenta que no se encontraba tan sola como creía. Lentamente ladeó la cabeza, observando sobre su hombro, esperando encontrar a cualquier persona menos al hombre que la observaba con la boca abierta. Casi pudo sentir como su corazón se detenía.

Terry no podía creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban.

Nunca en sus más bizarros sueños pensó en volver a verla, mucho menos en medio del mar, reviviendo en un De javu su primer encuentro. Pero ahí estaba, más hermosa que en su juventud, envuelta en un abrigo blanco y con el cabello recogido en un tocado adornado con una pluma blanca, como era la moda en esos días. Sus mejillas se encontraba sonrojadas a pesar del viento helado, sus ojos parecían brillar como si se tratara de una gata perdida y sus labios, tan rojos como los recordaba, trémulos, se habían redondeado en una expresión de sorpresa. Se veía hermosa, casi como un ángel caído del cielo. Por un instante sintió que le había arrebatado el aliento, así como cualquier palabra que pudiera salir por sus labios.

Candy también lo observaba con cuidado, apreciando como las facciones de niño hace tiempo que había desaparecido del rostro de aquel hombre, el cual se había tornado más anguloso y varonil, en donde podía observar una incipiente barba. Llevaba el cabello más corto que en su juventud, pero sus ojos seguían manteniendo esa intensidad, ese fuego, que a pesar de la distancia eran capaces de hacerla sonrojar. _Era su Terry_, el mismo que había revolucionado su adolescencia y cuyo amor se había desvanecido una noche de invierno.

El hombre dio un paso hacia ella, más la rubia como respuesta se alejó un paso; de repente su corazón volvía a latir desbocadamente, inseguro, y los nervios afloraban por cada rincón de su cuerpo. Una brisa helada acarició la piel expuesta, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo entero. El pequeño en sus brazos se agitó, llamando tanto su atención como la del hombre.

Olvidándose del hombre por un instante, abrigó mejor a su pequeño y le dedicó una mirada embelesada, antes de volverla a posar sus ojos sobre la figura de Terry quién ahora le dedicaba una mirada indescifrable.

- Candy…- Susurró el castaño, haciendo que el corazón de la rubia latiera a tal velocidad que parecía querer salirse de su pecho. La dama trago saliva, abrazando de una forma protectora a su pequeño.

- Terry…- Dijo como toda respuesta.

Como si su voz hubiera calado en alguna parte en el interior del hombre, Terry se impulsó con paso seguro hasta alcanzarla, deteniéndose tan solo a centímetros de ella. La cercanía de aquel hombre le robó el aliento, prácticamente dejándola sin palabras. Su perfume la embriago, llevándola de vuelta a aquellos días en Escocia.

- Nunca, en ni más remotos sueños….- Susurro el hombre, gesticulando con las manos, sin saber qué hacer con ellas.- Pensé que nunca más volvería a verte.- Dijo y su voz se le antojaba tan anhelante, profunda, casi desesperada.

Ella aguantó la respiración, sintiendo como las lágrimas comenzaban a agolparse en sus ojos.

- No puedo creer que estas aquí después de tanto tiempo.- Volvió a murmura el castaño, está vez atreviéndose a tocarla al posar sus manos en sus hombros. La rubia sintió que una tormenta acababa de desatarse en su interior.- No puedo creer que estas aquí… O es que me he vuelto loco y mis ojos me están engañando.-

Sin poder aguantar más, las lágrimas comenzaron a surcar su rostro. Pero su llanto era diferente a muchos otros, de alguna manera las lágrimas que ahora surcaban sus mejillas eran de felicidad, una que hace tanto tiempo no sentía.

No pudiendo controlar sus acciones, Terry envolvió a la mujer con sus brazos, siendo consiente del pequeño que la rubia parecía proteger con sus brazos. No quería pensar en ello, en lo que podía significar, tan solo quería disfrutar de la cercanía del cuerpo de la única mujer que tantas veces le había robado el sueño.

- Terry…- Susurro Candy, sintiendo que solo podía pronunciar su nombre. Su léxico se había visto reducido a esa única palabra.

Permanecieron de aquel modo por un par de minutos, hasta que los fuegos artificiales comenzaron a estallar en el firmamento, ya era Navidad.

- ¡Mami! – Chilló una voz conocida, lo que instó a la pareja a separarse. Candy observó cómo Lily corría hacia ella, mirado con el entrecejo fruncido a Terry.- ¡Feliz Navidad!- Exclamó, llegando a su lado y envolviendo con sus brazos la cintura de la mujer.

- _Feliz Navidad, mi amor_.- Le respondió la rubia, sin poder devolverle el abrazo. Sus ojos se apartaron rápidamente de su pequeña pelirroja para posarse en Terry, quién ahora la observaba con una mirada afligida.- _Feliz Navidad, Terry_.- Logró susurrar, recuperando el control de sus emociones.

El hombre pareció sobresaltarse, pero inmediatamente se recuperó. Acercándose tan respetuosamente como pudo hacia la rubia, depositó un beso en su mejilla y se apartó rápidamente, sintiendo como sus labios ardían por el contacto, deseando un poco más.

- _Feliz Navidad, Candy_.- Dijo.

Lily le dedicó una mirada a cada uno, reconociendo al príncipe que había conocido el día anterior.

- ¡Oh! – Exclamó con sorpresa, llamando la atención de la pareja que rompieron contacto visual.- ¡Feliz Navidad, príncipe Terry! –

La mujer observo con curiosidad a Lily, dedicándole una rápida mirada al actor quién ya se había agachado ante su pequeña.

- ¡Feliz Navidad, pequeña dama! – Dijo, regalándole una sonrisa a la pequeña.- Es un placer volver a verla.-

- ¿Se conocen? – Inquirió la rubia, sin ser capaz de apartar la mirada de aquel hombre.

- Nos conocimos ayer.- Le explicó su pequeña con una sonrisa.- El _príncipe_ se encontraba tocando la armónica, toca muy bonito.-

- Para complacerla, pequeña dama.- Logró articular el actor.

Lilianne sonrió alegremente.

- ¡Lily! – La llamaron algunos niños, por lo que la pelirroja se despidió con un gesto y regreso a jugar con el resto de sus amigos, volviendo a dejar a la pareja sola.

La mirada de Terry tan intensa como siempre parecía traspasarla, provocando que sus mejillas se tiñeran de rojo. Candy desvió la mirada hacia el cielo estrellado, rehuyendo de todas las emociones que la sola presencia del hombre parecía haber despertado en su interior. Estrecho con mayor fuerza a Stephan, queriendo quizá fusionarse con él.

- Tienes unos hijos muy hermosos.- Comentó el hombre tras un rato de permanecer en silencio, apartando sus ojos de la rubia.- _Felicidades_.- Aunque lo había dicho, sintió que aquellas palabra se le clavaban en el alma, como si se tratara de una acusación.

- Lily no es mi hija, al menos no de sangre.- Explicó la rubia, dirigiendo su mirada hacia las turbulentas aguas marinas. De alguna manera sentía la necesidad de explicarse ante Terry.- La adopte cuando tenía cuatro años, ya tiene ocho años a mí lado.-

- Es una niña encantadora…- Dijo, siendo sincero con sus palabras.

- Y muy inteligente también.- Admitió Candy, sin saber cómo continuar aquella conversación. Se sentía como un marinero explorando aguas desconocidas.

- ¿El pequeño si es tuyo? – Preguntó el actor con un leve temblor en su voz.

Ella asintió.

- Su nombre es Stephan.- Afirmó.- Es mí pequeño príncipe.-

Aquella frase caló hondo en el interior del castaño, quién sintió en ese momento que esa pequeña llama que por tanto tiempo había mantenido encendida en el interior en su pecho empezaba a menguar. Se acababa de dar cuenta, que a pesar de las circunstancia, había mantenido el anhelo de volverse reencontrarse con Candy, y de alguna manera hacerse nuevamente con el corazón de la rubia. Pero ahí, en ese barco, en ese momento, con la Luna como testigo, esa ilusión se le antojaba casi imposible.

- El padre debe estar muy orgulloso.- Dijo, no pudiendo evitar que su voz sonará más fría de lo cordialmente aceptable.

Pero la mujer no pareció detallar en ello, ya que en sus ojos desapareció aquel brillo que había mantenido desde el momento en que se topó con ella. Su expresión se transformó, la tristeza se hizo con cada uno de sus gestos.

- Lo estaba.- Sentenció, dedicándole la mirada más triste que Terry alguna vez hubiera visto.- Murió hace un mes.- Explicó.

Terry la rodeó con un brazo, apegando el delicado cuerpo femenino con el de él. No sabiendo identificar las emociones que ahora lo abarcaban.

- Lo siento.- Susurro, besando la frente de la mujer. No queriendo pensar en la impulsividad de sus acciones.

Permanecieron en silenció, hasta que el pequeño cuerpecito de Stephan se agito abriendo sus ojos verdes y dirigiéndole una mirada soñolienta a su madre.

- Tengo frío – Se quejó el pequeño, Candy le sonrió.

- Tranquilo bebe, ya vamos a llegar a nuestro cuarto.- El niño asintió, acomodándose en el hombro de su madre quién desvió la mirada al hombre que nunca pensó volver a encontrar.- Fue un gusto volver a verte, Terry.- Dijo, separándose de la calidez del castaño.

- ¿Podemos vernos mañana, por favor? – Preguntó, reflejando en su voz cierto desespero.

La rubia lo miró con intensidad, asintiendo lentamente.

- _Mañana_…-

Y sin agregar algo más, se perdió por los pasillos del barco.

* * *

><p><em>Espero que les halla agradado. <em>

_Recuerden que un Review puede salvar un gatito. _


End file.
